


Not Alone

by karasel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 'Outcast' AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasel/pseuds/karasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Sheppard goes to his Dad's funeral and is accompanied by Teyla who is very pregnant with his child.<br/>AU of the episode 'Outcast'.  This is a sequel to the story 'What You Wish For' but can be read on its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**disclaimer:**  This is fanfiction. I don't own the show, unfortunately! The episode  _Outcast_ was written by: Alan McCullough. Any lines from that episode used in this work of fiction can be attributed to him. The  _Outcast_  storyline was conceived by the incredible (and extremely handsome)  _Joe Flanigan_.

**ratings:**  Mostly K+ but I'll rate it T just to be on the safe side in case I forgot about any little curse words that I threw in accidentally.

**A/N:** I have no medical background obviously as has been pointed out and there are mistakes in this area, please forgive me. I am using poetic license to make it more dramatic.

This story is in the same universe as "What You Wish For" but can be read on its own without too much confusion. But if you want to know how Teyla became pregnant with  _John's_ baby, check it out.  _Warning,_  though, that fic is for  _Mature Audiences Only_!

**pairings** : John/Teyla established

**Not Alone**

by Karasel

"Colonel, I was just coming to see you. Do you have a minute?" Sam Carter called down the hallway after John Sheppard. John turned around from his conversation with Ronon and gave his attention to his CO.

"Yeah, sure."

"I received a message from Stargate Command," Carter told him but John thought she looked a bit nervous. He wondered why that was. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

That could be the reason. He looked at her curiously. "Okay."

Carter took a deep breath and started, "Your father suffered a heart attack last night. I'm sorry, John, but he passed away."

John felt his stomach drop almost like when you went over a big bump in a car or when an elevator first started up. He definitely hadn't expected this. Bad news usually meant some bad guy/alien was wreaking havoc somewhere they shouldn't and he needed to help stop it. That kind of bad news he could deal with. This, this was emotional bad news and he wasn't all that equipped to handle it. And since he hadn't seen his Dad in over five years, he really wasn't sure what he  _should_  be feeling.

They'd left things in a pretty bad way last time they'd talked. Although he didn't think it could really be called talking as mostly they had shouted at each other. He'd been angry, really angry at the man so he figured maybe he shouldn't care that much about what Carter had just told him. But for some odd reason, he really did.

He looked around the hallway and his eyes searched for someplace to land. He couldn't look at Carter, she was standing there with pity in her eyes and he hated pity. He couldn't look at Ronon; the man didn't even know that Sheppard's father had still been alive.  _Yeah, I know, Pal, sorry I didn't share that bit of info with you._

Carter began speaking again and John forced himself to look at her. "We can send you to Earth whenever you're ready. We'll be standing by."

John just nodded. He didn't trust his voice right now. He wasn't sure what he would say if he thought his voice would even work.

"Just let us know," Carter added. "I'm really sorry, John." She gave him another sad look and turned to walk away, leaving John standing in the hallway, Ronon by his side.

But John had never felt more alone at the moment. He continued to stand there for a few more moments before Ronon finally broke the silence.

"Sorry, Sheppard. You okay?"

John slowly looked at his big friend and attempted to nod his head but his thoughts were so scrambled and convoluted right now that he wasn't sure he was convincing. He attempted a response.

"Yeah, I, uh…" he looked around the hallway again and just started walking in the direction of his quarters completely forgetting that he'd been in the middle of a conversation with Ronon.

Ronon watched his friend walk off down the corridor and his eyes narrowed in concern. Sheppard wasn't someone to spend a lot of time talking about his feelings, heck  _any time_ talking about his feelings but this reaction was odd, even for him. But the fact that he hadn't even known Sheppard's Dad was still alive made him wonder what the situation had been between them.

Sheppard was moving slow and Ronon followed just as slow behind him but then went in a different direction; his goal, the control room. He wanted to find out what time Teyla was expected back from New Athos. He figured Sheppard needed someone right now but was too proud to ask for any help or open up about what was going on in his head. But if anyone could give him some help and support; it was Teyla.

.

sgasgasgasga

.

John moved a few more items onto the bed and pulled out his duffle bag from the corner of the closet. The packing was almost automatic. Being in the military made quick pack-ups a necessity. But this wasn't a mission he was going on, so he didn't need military clothing or gear, just some civvies and personal items.

The door chimed in the other room but John continued packing until Rodney showed up in the doorway of the bedroom. He seemed uncomfortable and John looked at him briefly.

"Hey, I heard what happened, I'm … very sorry."

John took a second to reply. "Thanks."

"You okay?" Rodney asked his tone uncertain.

"Yeah, I'm … fine," John lied. He honestly didn't know how he was feeling but it definitely wasn't fine. The response was just so ingrained in him he didn't always know how to respond differently.

"You know I requested to go back with you but the Ancient device on M7G677 is malfunctioning again."

John's mind went through the numbers in his head and responded, "That the planet with all the kids?"

"Yeah."

"That should be fun for you." John's sarcasm was weak but it was all he could muster for now.

"Yeah, believe me I'd get out of it if I could but you know without the EM field they're an easy target for the Wraith. I guess it's just bad timing. But you were there for me when my sister was kidnapped. I want to be there for you."

"Don't worry about it."

"If you want to, you know, talk…"

"Rodney, I'm fine," John interrupted.

He appreciated his friend's intentions but he didn't think he  _could_  talk about it. What would he say? And Rodney was so awkward with these kind of things that John knew the conversation would be more than awkward itself if John could even  _find_  the words. He didn't have the energy right now. He felt like this had sapped all his strength and that alone made him mad that something, someone could affect him so much, especially his Dad.

Rodney just shook his head and started wandering away. "Right."

John paused in his packing for a moment and gave a big sigh. He looked down at his bag and realized he'd put everything in it that he needed, so he zipped it up and moved it near the door. He sat down on the bed and gazed around the room, noticing Teyla's hairbrush and the scented candles that she liked so much were resting near a few of his things.

They'd moved into these larger quarters about five months ago and it had been amazing having her here, near him all the time. His eyes moved around the room some more and fell on the pile of items in the corner. The females on Atlantis had thrown Teyla a baby shower a week ago and John couldn't believe how little some of the clothes were that they'd been given. Then he looked at the tiny cradle that Halling had made for them. It didn't seem possible that anyone could be small enough to actually sleep in it.

Thinking of Teyla and the baby brought a smile to his face. The first one he'd had since Carter had told him the news about an hour ago. He still didn't feel like talking but he knew that if anyone could help him feel even remotely better right now it would be Teyla and her warm arms surrounding him in the comfort that only she could bring. He lowered his head into his hands and wondered if she would return from her trip before he left to go back to Earth.

.

sgasgasgasga

.

Teyla walked through the gate and saw Sam moving down the stairs toward her with a purpose. Teyla shifted the quilts in her arms to better accommodate her growing mid-section and looked at her friend.

"Teyla, I'm glad you're back early. I think John could probably use you about now."

Teyla blinked at the somewhat cryptic statement. "What has happened?" Teyla's concern slipped through in her voice. "Has John been injured?"

"No," Sam reassured her. "But we did get a message from Stargate Command. John's father died last night. He's in your quarters packing right now. I told him we could send him through as soon as he was ready."

Teyla shifted the quilts in her arms again and began walking off the gate platform. "Then I must get ready myself. I will see you shortly."

"Teyla," Sam questioned hopefully, knowing her Military Commander had seemed more than a little off when she'd given him the news. "So you plan on going back with him?"

"Yes," Teyla said succinctly and moved away toward the nearest transporter wishing she had not decided to carry the quilts back herself. She tried to deny that her ever growing figure had actually made her less able to do certain things but now as she waddled down the hall she knew she should probably admit it. But she was determined and after making her way to the Northern part of the city where their new quarters were located, Teyla dropped the quilts outside the door to wave her hand over the controls. She would come back out and get them later. Her first priority was John.

She knew that John had not had a great relationship with his father for many years. He had spoken of him only occasionally and mostly when he became nervous that he wouldn't be a good father to  _their_  son. She would always tease him that he would be a  _great_  father since he was such a child himself at times. That usually worked to get him to chuckle and stop worrying.

She walked into the living room and gazed out at the balcony where she and John would spend most evenings when he wasn't on duty, just watching the sunset and listening to the serene sounds of the ocean. He wasn't there so she moved down the hall to the bedroom they had shared since they had participated in the Unity ceremony on New Athos five months ago.

Of course she had been three months pregnant at the time but a few months before that she and John had finally realized that they cared for each other deeply and wanted to commit to each other. John had insisted that since they were in the Pegasus Galaxy that they do it the way they would here. He told her that if they ever made it back to Earth they could repeat the vows there as well in an Earth marriage. She sighed when she thought that the death of a loved one was most likely not the right time to carry through that promise.

She entered the bedroom and her heart ached as she saw John sitting on the edge of the bed with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. The drooped posture told her just how much this had upset him. She moved silently behind him and sat on the bed. Her hand tentatively touched his back and she leaned into him, attempting to give him her strength.

He immediately sat up and turned toward her, drawing her into his arms. He held her for several minutes and she allowed him to speak in his own time.

He took a deep breath and eased back from her slightly. "I need to go back to Earth for a few days."

"Yes," Teyla nodded her head. "I heard what happened and I am very sorry, John. Just give me a few minutes and I will be ready to accompany you."

She stood up and moved toward the closet but paused when he called her name.

"Teyla, wait!" He stood up also and stepped toward her. "You don't need to come. It's gonna be a long trip and the baby's almost due. I don't want you taking any chances. You should just stay here and make sure you get some rest."

Teyla glared at him in what he thought of as her 'Don't treat me like glass' look that she had adopted since she'd started showing. Her hands moved to her hips and he knew he was gonna get blasted. Although  _blasted_  from Teyla meant a very stern talking to in a completely calm and controlled manner. Sometimes he wished she would just yell at him.

"The baby is not due for almost a month and Jennifer has assured me that most first babies are late to arrive. You said yourself that it would only be a few days so there is no need to worry about that."

John started to lift his hand for another point but Teyla stopped him before his first word came out. "And do not try to tell me you are worried about my travelling through the gate. I have been back and forth to New Athos and many other worlds since we have been expecting. I have had no ill effects."

John  _was_  worried about the baby and Teyla and he knew she would argue with him until he was blue in the face if he tried to change her mind. She was extremely stubborn. Of course he was too. But right now it seemed he had no power or energy to argue with her about anything. His shoulders sagged and he just stared at her, his eyes pouring out more emotion than she'd seen in all the time she'd known him.

Teyla planned to argue some more with John until she saw his shoulders drop and his whole body almost wilt. He was hurting and she needed to comfort him. She moved into his embrace and his arms closed around her tightly. It was usually  _her_  needing comfort from him since she'd become pregnant, especially as her hormones grew stronger and raged inside her body. But this time it was he who drew strength from her and she was glad to repay the favor.

Eight months ago their team had landed on a planet and been held against their will by the locals. Their traditions and customs, while steeped in the need for self-preservation and procreation, had horrified John and Teyla. But during that time, John and Teyla had come to admit that they had harbored strong feelings for each other since they had first met. Had it not been for what they were forced to do, they may never had confessed their true thoughts regarding the other.

And John, being who he was, had done everything in his power to protect Teyla from the unpleasant happenings of the village. The result being the little bundle of joy they were now expecting. And she knew John was truly happy about the baby. He  _had_  been even before they knew for sure if she had become pregnant. Now she needed to give back some of that support that he had always given to her.

"I will be ready in just a few moments," she insisted again. "Do not leave without me."

John gave a half-hearted smile and dropped back on the bed, his forearms resting on his knees again. He watched as Teyla began removing items from the closet and putting them in her travel bag. She still moved with such feminine grace, even with her newer shape. And his heart pumped faster when he watched that frame and thought about the life that she carried inside her. The life they had both created with their love for each other. The life he always was amazed at when he felt him moving.

It had not been the best of circumstances that had resulted in this situation but he honestly couldn't be too upset that it had happened. He had loved Teyla forever and had only realized the fact when they were forced into an untenable situation. But he was glad that they had finally disclosed their feelings and gotten together, regardless of how it had happened. Being with her for all these months had made him realize he couldn't live without her. It was one of the reasons he hadn't argued with her more forcefully about going with him back to Earth. He knew he would need her strength and support to get through the next few days. But he also knew it wasn't for the reasons most people would think.

He looked at the clothes that she was folding neatly and putting in her bag and interrupted the process. "You know, Teyla, maybe when we get there, we should stop and get you a few new outfits to wear."

Teyla looked at him questioningly. He gave a tiny smile as he looked at the long, leather top covering the laced up pants, knowing they would be a little out of place on Earth, especially at his father's funeral. He figured the typical attire would be business suits and tailored dresses. Maybe they didn't have to go that far for Teyla but he didn't want her to be seen as completely alien, even though that's what she would be.

Teyla nodded her understanding and threw in her last few personal items and closed the bag.

"I am ready."

John took the bag from her and picked up his own. She would have given him a bit more argument if she hadn't noticed that he seemed really weary. And she had to admit that she was feeling a bit tired herself from carrying the quilts all the way from the gate room here.

As they walked out of the quarters, Teyla paused and attempted to pick up the quilts from where she had left them outside the door.

"Please wait for a moment, John. I would like to put these inside before we go."

John watched amused as she attempted to bend down to pick them up and he almost laughed when she couldn't quite reach. He finally dropped the bags he had and quickly picked up the quilts and deposited them inside on one of the couches.

When he came back out, he grinned, "I figured if I waited for you to get them we'd miss the funeral."

Teyla crossed her arms over her more than ample chest and gave a not-so-patient smile. "You are pushing it, John Sheppard." But she gave him no argument as he grabbed her bag again and made their way to the gate room and then to Earth.

.

sgasgasgasga

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

"There are many people here," Teyla commented as they drove up the long, tree lined driveway that was also filled with a variety of cars. She looked around the interior of the rental car they were in and enjoyed the luxurious feel of the seats and head rest. It had been a fairly long drive from the airport and she had actually fallen asleep for part of it.

She still hated to admit that she was not her complete self but at thirty-six weeks pregnant she knew the baby had started to take its toll on her. The weight of her stomach and the constant nightly trips to the bathroom had made her extremely tired of late. She never told John that she was tired but she knew he was aware. And his actions had spoken louder than words when he often insisted she go to bed before he finished his midnight rounds of the city and he refused to wake her up when he arose for his morning run. He never mentioned her mid-day naps even though she knew he'd caught her taking them on more than one occasion. Sometimes he would just lie down next to her and talk to her belly while she slept.

It always amused her when she woke up and saw him with his nose pressed against her abdomen in the middle of a one-sided conversation with their son. When he noticed she was awake, he would just give her that mischievous grin, sit back up and clear his throat, stating he was just filling the kid in on the news of the day.

John now looked over at her and responded, "Yeah, my old man was pretty well connected."

Teyla rubbed her hand over her protruding stomach and asked, "Do you know if he ever received the letter you sent several months back?"

John placed one hand over hers and the other next to it right on her bump. "I never got anything back from him," he shrugged. "But I know the Apollo was kept busy with a few things so he may have only gotten it a few weeks ago."

John was hoping his father had indeed gotten the letter he had written. It hadn't really been an apology, which is what he knew his father would have wanted but it was a bit of an olive branch. He had told his Dad that he had gotten married, although he didn't mention it was an Athosian wedding and therefore not really legal in the States; or on the planet. And he had told him about the baby, figuring he would want to know he was having a grandchild. He'd even sent a picture of when he and Teyla had said their vows to each other. It was just them in the tent with the candles facing each other. He had made sure no one else was in the frame. Although it was obvious by the background that it was a very rustic ceremony.

He parked the car and moved around to help Teyla out the other side. She was still unfamiliar with the vehicle and he couldn't help but smile when she tried to find the handle to open the door. But she accepted his hand graciously and pulled her beautiful, swollen body out and onto the grass. He lowered his head and gave her a tiny, quick kiss.

"Thanks for coming with me."

Teyla reached for his hand and held it tight. "I believe our vows said I would always remain by your side."

John returned the pressure and looked down at the ring he had insisted he buy her while they'd been shopping for some new clothes. It wasn't a traditional wedding or engagement ring but it was a thin, gold band with a half dozen tiny diamonds lined up across the top. He'd thought it was pretty and fit Teyla better than a diamond solitaire or plain gold band. She had loved it and enthusiastically let him slip it on the third finger of her left hand. He had wanted people to know he was absolutely dedicated to loving her and their child.

He lifted the hand now and pressed his lips to the ring as he perused the rest of her. They had gotten a few things that she could wear and the simple black, sleeveless dress that molded her top and fell looser over her rounded form was what she had wanted to wear for today. She had insisted on a slight heel but had made sure it was a wedge so as not to make her too wobbly. He thought she looked amazing but then he always thought she looked amazing whatever she was wearing, or wasn't wearing.

He knew she was very self conscious about him seeing her without clothes on now that she had gotten so large but he kept telling her that he found it incredibly sexy that her roundness was his child growing inside her. Even though she was very far along, he continued to show her that, as often as she felt capable of being that close to him.

He pulled his mind away from his gorgeous wife and thoughts of what he'd like to do with her and headed across the grass to the house. He caught sight of his brother right away and his breath stopped for a second. He hadn't seen him in five years, also and wasn't sure what kind of reception he was likely to get.

David looked up; scouting the new arrivals for people he really needed to make it a point to greet. Even though this was his father's wake, protocol still dictated that he be the perfect host. He saw a couple slowly make their way across the expanse of lawn and at once noticed the spiky hair of the man as they approached. It was John.

He took in a deep breath as he excused himself from the person he was chatting with and went forward to greet his long absent brother. Butterflies warred inside him at the thought of dealing with the family rebel.

As he got closer and saw the woman beside John and her obviously pregnant state, his thoughts raced back to the will and how far John would go to get his hands on the family fortune. But for now he would play the game and be the gracious host and greet his wayward brother and the possible gold-digger he'd brought home with him.

"John," he called out as they came within hearing range.

"Dave," John returned the greeting and they shook hands like decent, respectable people should.

"I wasn't sure you were gonna make it. It's good to see you," David fabricated. He wasn't so sure it was good to see John again. His little brother had a habit of causing problems and he really wasn't in the mood for dealing with something like that right now. Their father's death had been a surprise and Dave had all sorts of business issues that had to be dealt with in taking command of the large enterprise their father had built. The fact that his father's death had hit him hard and he missed the man just added misery to his already complicated life.

He released John's hand and continued, "I contacted your unit commander at Peterson but um, sometimes those messages don't seem to reach you." His tone was almost accusatory.

"Well, I came soon as I heard." John's tone was defensive.

David wondered why he had come. Was it because he truly wanted to say goodbye to the father he hadn't gotten along with for so many years or because he knew it would look bad if he didn't show. Although David had to admit John never did anything because he cared what people would think. His bet was still on the money. There was quite a bit of it and let's face it, John had been a government servant for quite a few years. He certainly couldn't be making any decent kind of salary. Who wouldn't want a freebie if they could get it without actually doing any work?

David looked blatantly at the woman beside John. He could see that she was beautiful; he would have expected nothing less from his brother. Even as far along as she was, David could see that her weight was all in her stomach as if she vainly worked out, refusing to gain any extra pounds.

John turned to the woman and made introductions. "Dave, this is Teyla. Teyla, this is Dave, my brother."

Teyla reached over and grasped the man's hand firmly in hers and bowed her head slightly as she greeted, "It is an honor to meet you."

"Pleasure," David responded wondering about this woman. John hadn't introduced her as his wife yet she was wearing a ring on her left hand. It wasn't large or covered in enormous jewels but maybe she was hoping coming here would help her replace it with something bigger and more expensive. Her handshake was firm and confident and the way she spoke was different than he would have expected from some money grubbing bimbo. It wasn't quite an accent but her exotic name, the bowed head and too proper wording made David wonder if she came from another country. But he knew there were gold-diggers in other countries, too.

His gaze moved back to John and he said, "Anyway, John, I think we should probably talk."

"Yeah," John replied and gave a small nod.

"I'll catch up with you later," David promised and moved to another few people who it was imperative he be nice to. His eyes strayed back to his brother as he and the woman, Teyla, walked toward the house. They were holding hands and David wondered if that was really sweet or if they were just trying to be extremely convincing.

.

.

John and Teyla moved through the crowd of people and Teyla's eyes opened wide in wonder at the abundance of food and extravagance of the dwelling.

"Is this the house you were raised in?" Teyla asked in awe, thinking about the many things she and John had obviously not shared about their lives before they'd met.

"One of them," John answered but his tone was not filled with the pride she would have expected at residing in such a home.

"It is lovely," Teyla complimented wondering why John did not seem pleased when he spoke of this place. But she did know he had not been on good terms with his father and perhaps those negative memories ruined the feeling.

"Yeah, I couldn't wait to get out of here."

Teyla just looked at him quietly and allowed him time to gather his thoughts. She'd found when she pushed him for information, he was less likely to give it. However, if she remained quiet and gave him her full attention, he would eventually confide in her some other little fact from his past.

As she expected, he gave a sigh, shoved his hands into his pant pockets and spoke again. "My Dad had everything planned out for me since I was about fourteen. And his plans usually didn't take into account what I liked or wanted out of life."

"That is unfortunate," Teyla empathized and slipped her hand through John's bent elbow. "Is that why you fought and were not on good terms?"

John squeezed his elbow closer to his body, pulling her in nearer and letting her know he appreciated the contact. "It's one of the reasons; pretty much the biggest reason. Dad hated that I joined the Air Force and wanted to be a pilot. Serving my country was beneath me, according to him. He thought I should use my brain and not my muscle and that I should use it to help him grow the business."

"I know you would have been very successful in anything you tried to accomplish. You are very intelligent. Even Rodney has said so although I know he does not like to say it out loud. He fears it will make your head swell."

John actually gave a little chuckle. "And Rodney sure would know about swelled heads."

His laughter died down as they approached the house and John could see the coffin sitting inside the large sunroom. Teyla pressed herself closer to John's arm and whispered, "Would you like some time alone to pay your respects?"

John shook his head quickly. "No, I need you to be by my side when I do this. Remember it was part of our vows," he gently reminded her.

She ran her hand down his back and assured him, "I will always remember that, John."

He took her hand and walked into the bright, sunshine filled room and stepped up close to the coffin. He looked down at his coat and remembered something his father had always taught him about dressing the part. He reluctantly let go of Teyla's hand and buttoned the front of his suit coat then slipped his hands into his pockets.

Time seemed to fly backwards as memories rushed through his mind. Mostly he and his father yelling and screaming at each other or his father telling him he couldn't do anything right and what a disappointment he was as a son. He swallowed hard and let out a big breath. He knew it hadn't always been that way. There had been an earlier time when they had actually enjoyed each other's presence; back when his mother was still alive and he had been too young for his father to care about exerting much control over his life.

More memories floated by: Running on the beach in Maui, his Dad picking him up and jumping in the surf with him. John laughing as he showed his Dad the huge lobster he'd found on the beach in Maine. Riding the horses down to the river and beating his Dad by almost a minute. His Dad holding him tight and letting him cry when his Mom had died.

John felt moisture start forming behind his eyes and quickly blinked it back. His Dad would send a bolt of lightning down and zap him if he saw the adult John shedding tears in a somewhat public place. He felt Teyla standing close behind him but still giving him space if he needed it. He knew what he needed was her.

He reached for her hand and pulled her next to him. He looked around the room and out the door then said quietly, "Dad, this is Teyla. I really wish you could have met her. She's the one I told you about in the letter. She's the most amazing woman I've ever known. And surprisingly, she loves me."

Teyla's arms wrapped around John's waist at this statement and John placed a hand on Teyla's belly. "This is your grandson. I really wanted you to meet him, too. Unfortunately I haven't even met him yet, so I can't tell you too much about him. But I'm hoping you would have loved him unconditionally; like you did with me before Mom died."

John took another deep breath and found he couldn't say any more. He let the breath out and was surprised and disgusted to hear it come out shaky. Teyla's right arm moved up and down his back in comfort as she gripped his hand with her left. He looked down at Teyla and felt her strength enter him and help him regain the control he was so famous for. The control that had been instilled in him by his father from the time he was small.

He nodded his head and noticed a few people moving in the direction of the sunroom, waiting to pay their respects to the well known businessman. John tilted his head at them as they left, having no idea who they were. Most of the people here he didn't recognize and the few that he did, seemed to want to stay away from the outcast son of such a great man.

He moved past the buffet table and offered Teyla something to eat. She picked up a slice of fruit and a piece of cheese and nibbled as they crossed the grass to the large fence that held back the animals that John called horses. As she finished she asked concerned, "Are you not hungry? You have not had any nourishment in quite a while, John."

He gave her a crooked grin and replied, "I'm good." At her raised eyebrow he added, "I'll get something later, I promise."

His gaze floated back over the crowd of people and he noticed a woman with long, dark hair striding their way with a purposeful gait. He sighed again and turned swiftly to Teyla who was watching the horses. "I told you I was married before, right?"

At Teyla's quizzical nod he informed her, "Well, here she comes."

.

Nancy had paid her respects to her former father-in-law and had spent a few minutes giving David her condolences. She hadn't asked but David had told her during their exchange that John was here somewhere. She knew she should at least offer her sympathy since he was the reason she was at this wake to begin with. And she had to admit to a certain amount of curiosity at what had been happening in his life since they had last seen each other; although she wasn't sure if he would volunteer that information. He had always been pretty closemouthed about what he did. It was one of the big reasons they weren't married anymore.

They'd been married so young and divorced a few years later but Nancy always had a spot in her heart for John. She truly had cared about him; she just couldn't live with the secrets and loneliness. She had seen him a few times in between his stints in Afghanistan and Antarctica but it had been over four years since the last time. According to what she knew, he hadn't been home since before that time, either.

She spotted him over by the horses. She wasn't surprised; he had loved riding the animals and claimed they understood him better than most people did. He had someone by his side, a woman obviously as she was wearing a dress but she couldn't tell who she was as she was also looking at the horses. Was it someone he brought with him or just another guest paying their respects and giving him condolences?

John turned as she got closer and she gave him a greeting. "Hi, John."

"Nancy, I didn't expect to see you here." He didn't sound thrilled but he didn't act like he was upset seeing her, either. But then John did neutral very well. Neutral and awkward.

And awkward was how she felt as she gave John a stilted embrace and said, "I'm very sorry." There was no return embrace but then Nancy hadn't really expected one. John was not the demonstrative type.

She now saw the woman as she turned around to face them. Her skin was bronze in color and her russet hair was pulled halfway up with a few strands falling to frame her face and emphasize her exotic eyes. But what Nancy noticed most was the large, protruding stomach that obviously boasted that a child would soon be here. Nancy wondered immediately who she was; something deep within her hoping she was not connected to John. She shouldn't think that; he had every right to continue his life since she was no longer a part of it. But she had always pictured that he would never settle down enough to get married again and start a family. If he had, it would mean he had given more of a commitment to someone else than he had ever given to her.

John followed Nancy's eyes and gave the required introduction. "Nancy, Teyla. Teyla, Nancy."

Nancy was more than a little frustrated at the introduction as it gave absolutely no information about the very pregnant beauty in front of her except that she also had a very unique name. Nancy held her hand out and the woman slid her hand in gently to squeeze it. She then bowed her head and said, "It is an honor to meet you."

Nancy thought that an odd thing to say but pulled herself together enough to respond, "It's nice to meet you, too."

She saw Teyla lift her left hand up to rest on her stomach and noticed the small diamonds sparkling on her third finger. Okay, so she's definitely married, but is it to John or someone else who just isn't here right now? She noticed John wasn't wearing a wedding ring but that didn't really mean anything. He'd never worn one when they'd been married either unless they were going out and she had asked him to put it on.

Teyla's hand rubbed her stomach and she let out a tiny, "oh!" and then sucked in a big breath. But it was John's response that gave her all the answers she needed, although they weren't necessarily the ones she wanted to hear.

His hand immediately went to Teyla's stomach and gave a soothing caress as he grinned and gently ordered, "Hey, we already had this little talk, remember? No getting rough with your Mom, okay."

Teyla's eyes mirrored John's fierce devotion and Nancy knew at once that the baby was John's and these two had found something she and John had never achieved.

Teyla let out another small breath and said, "I hope your son listens to you as much when he comes out as he does when he is inside."

"He'll be a good little soldier, I guarantee it," John quipped but moved his hand away self-consciously as he noticed Nancy watching them.

Teyla just glared at him but her gaze held humor and caring and Nancy felt a stab of jealousy at what John had finally attained.

John gave his attention back to Nancy and asked, "How long you here?"

"Just for today. I have to be in Washington tomorrow, so …"

"Still with Homeland Security?" John questioned and she knew it was his feeble attempt at small talk. But he'd never been any good at it and she was having a hard time with it herself today. Too many memories, good and bad, of her time with John. And she was having a hard time adjusting to the fact that John was having a baby with someone else when he'd never been able to guarantee that he would even be home, regardless of how important something was to her, for an event he had promised he'd attend.

She attempted the small talk again. "Yup, I just got promoted. I'm a director now." See, I didn't sit around and fall apart without you. I accomplished some great things.

John gave an attempt at a smile and replied, "Congratulations."

Nancy nodded and wondered what she should say next but John spoke up instead.

"How's …how's Greg?"

"Grant," Nancy supplied surprised John had remembered that much. They'd never actually met but she'd made sure John knew she was seeing someone else and that they were getting married shortly. That was over four years ago.

"Grant," John nodded and the conversation lagged again.

"Um, he would have come," Nancy tried to defend her new husband and throw in some impressive stuff as well. John wasn't the only one who could move on once they'd split up. "He's uh, trying a case in Phoenix."

"Huh, sounds like he's doing well."

"Yeah, he is," Nancy repeated wondering where her social skills had disappeared to and finished off lamely, "He's, uh, doing well."

Nancy remembered the real reason she was stumbling through a conversation with her ex-husband and told him, "You know your Dad was always very good to me."

"Well," John's face twisted almost into a grimace as he cleared his throat and continued, "In his mind … marrying you ... was probably the best thing I ever did."

Nancy got very uncomfortable with John's statement and glanced over at Teyla to see her reaction but apparently she had taken lessons from John and had a neutral but pleasant expression on her face.

She mumbled, "Okay," then added, "Well, it's good to see you again, John. Take care of yourself."

She gazed at Teyla and offered, "Good luck with the baby. Congratulations, John."

A smile grew on Teyla's face and she said, "It was lovely meeting you."

Nancy took one last look at the couple in front of her and walked away. Her emotions were all over the place. She couldn't even begin to evaluate what she was feeling right now. She had hoped to see John, if only to convince herself that he was still the same old carefree adventurer that he'd always been and that she had been right in leaving him. But now she saw that he was married and expecting a baby. He had apparently grown up and given up his nomadic ways.

But as she remembered Teyla's skin tone and exotic looks and her very proper head bow, she wondered if John was still roaming the world and had just snagged himself one of the locals. But if that was the case, Nancy could tell that he was still very happy and committed to the woman. And that was what was unexpected.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3

.

.

"This house is quite large," Teyla commented as John gave her a short tour of the downstairs rooms. "How many people reside here?"

"Well, growing up it was my Mom and Dad and me and Dave. Now, I guess it's just Dave."

Teyla's eyes grew wide. "One person lives by themselves in this entire place?"

John gave a half grin and shrugged. "Yeah."

He walked further down the hall into a very large formal living room that sported immense Palladian windows along one wall. Only a few people were in here at the moment. John wandered around and checked out the décor, wondering how much had been changed since he'd lived here. The walls had gotten a fresh coat of paint and the furniture had been replaced but many of the knick knacks were familiar.

Teyla strolled up behind him and gazed at the family portrait on the wall. It had been done shortly after they found out his Mom was sick. She had wanted one done while she still looked good.

Teyla placed her hand on John's back and asked, "What age were you in this picture?"

John thought for a minute and answered, "Twelve, I think. So I guess Dave was almost fourteen. Yeah, he was just starting high school."

"Your mother was a beautiful woman. I see much of you in her features, although I believe Dave has more of your father's looks."

John nodded and responded, "That's what most people say. And not just like her in looks. Apparently I was like her in a lot of other ways. I know Dad would get so frustrated with her at times." Like he did with me.

He looked at the image of his father, much younger and gazing at his wife. There was so much devotion in his eyes but there was a sadness as well, knowing he would most likely lose this woman much too soon.

"But Dad really loved her a lot. I know he did. It was really hard on him when she died. That's when things started getting tense around here and when he started ramping up the control volume on what Dave and I could do and where he wanted us to go in life."

"And you did not like that," Teyla stated obviously. She reached up and touched the hair that refused to lay flat on John's head no matter how much it was combed. "I sometimes wonder if this is not your own way of showing that you refuse to conform to certain standards."

John took Teyla's hand and grinned at her outrageous statement. "Maybe. And believe me there is no controlling that. I've spent my whole life trying."

Teyla continued to gaze at the portrait of the much younger John Sheppard, wondering if their son would look like that when he reached the same age. She was hopeful that he would have the appearance of his father as she found it to be quite a pleasant one. She had thought that from the first moment she had laid eyes on him. She glanced at him now and still felt a thrill course through her at just how handsome he was; and how lucky she was to have caught his eye and become the object of his affections.

A young brunette walked up to Sheppard and addressed him formally, "Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard?"

John looked at her with a question in his eyes. She wasn't familiar and he wondered what she wanted and why she was addressing him with his military rank.

She introduced herself as Ava Dixon and started throwing out the names Henry Wallace and Devlin Medical Technologies. John quickly stopped her, glancing nervously around the room to find it thankfully empty. But the small amount she'd said made him realize he should find out what she wanted, but not here.

He steered her and Teyla outside and started toward the car when he saw his brother heading his way. He handed the keys to Teyla and said he'd meet them at the car. He paused and waited for Dave to approach.

Dave started talking as he got closer to his brother. "John, I was thinking that we should probably…"

"Look, something came up," John interrupted. "I gotta go."

Dave looked at him incredulously. "It's Dad's wake." He couldn't believe his brother was bailing already. But then he and his lady friend had already hung around for well over two hours. Maybe they figured that was a good enough showing to be able to claim the goods they expected to come their way.

"I know but this is work related," John made the excuse.

"Oh, oh, what is it, top secret, national security, that sort of thing?" Dave scoffed knowing his brother liked to pull out the 'my work is so important and vital' card.

"Something like that," John agreed.

"You know this is so typical," Dave grumbled and John grew tired of his brother's beating around the bush.

"You got something to say just say it," John demanded.

David figured if John wanted the truth he'd get it. Straight out. "Look, there's just one thing I want to know; what's your level of expectation here?"

John looked truly confused and David wondered if it was all an act or if his brother really didn't know what he meant by that.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I mean are you going to challenge the will?" David laid his cards out on the table for all to see. Maybe John would be truthful and simply say that yes, he was just here for the money. "I have no idea what it says of course but I think I can guess."

And his guess would be that their father left him just about everything. And that was as it should be. He was the one who had conformed to all their father's standards and put his own desires on hold to please the man. John had done none of that and in David's eyes didn't deserve the wealth that David had worked so hard to achieve, albeit with the guidance and assistance of their Dad.

"That's what you want to talk about?" John's voice was filled with uncertainty and David began to wonder if maybe John had been thinking of a different topic entirely. He eyed David and repeated, "You want to talk about money?"

"That's why you're here, isn't it; you and your wife, girlfriend, lover? I don't even know what she is to you, John." David responded truthfully. "You've been gone a long time John. It's not such a stretch. And you come back with some woman who's supposedly having your baby and another heir to the Sheppard fortune. Do you even have any idea if the baby is yours? "

"You have no idea what you're talking about," John said disgustedly and began to walk away.

"Hey," David called and as John turned around David hated to see the look of hurt that had crossed his brother's face. Maybe he had been wrong about why John had come back. He wished he had some way of knowing for sure.

"If I've got the wrong impression of you, it's not my fault. You're the one who left remember? I stayed, I looked after Dad, I ran the business while you were off doing … God knows what." And David knew that was why he deserved most of the inheritance and he sure wasn't going to sit by while John and his freeloading wife, or whatever she was to him came and split up the pot even further by throwing in another heir. Who knew if the child was even his.

John lowered his head to look at his feet then tilted his head back up, "I'm assuming that's what Dad wanted."

Okay, good excuse John, but how do I know this isn't all an act to worm your way back into getting the family money? But seeing the pain in John's eyes Dave wondered if it wasn't an act; if John truly thought their father had wanted him to stay away. If that was the case then John needed to know the truth.

"No, no it's not, John. Dad regretted what happened between you two, right up to the end."

David couldn't handle trying to figure out what his brother's true motives were in coming here right now and he had already spent too much time away from the guests. He turned around and headed back to the house, knowing that if John was really here just for the money then he'd be back.

.

.

The conversation with Ava Dixon was an interesting one and John was actually looking forward to having something like this to concentrate on. The whole scene with his brother had shaken him up a bit. Dave had said their father regretted what had happened between them. And for how long had he regretted the fight; a few weeks or a few years? Had his Dad read the letter John had sent or had he never gotten it and regretted their fights anyway? It was too much to think about right now especially as he would probably never know the answers to those questions.

But he was remembering Dave's accusation that he had only come back for the money. And the even more insulting accusations that Teyla just wanted money from him or that they had planned the baby just to get money or that Teyla was pawning the baby off as his just to get money. See, this was the reason he had hated living with this family. All they thought about was money.

Thinking back he knew it wasn't true, though. His Mom had never really cared about it too much. Oh, she had known how to spend it but she had still been frugal and hadn't wasted it on inconsequential things. And she had donated quite a bit of it to charity. His Dad had always loved that tax write-off.

And truthfully, his Dad's goal had been to be successful in business but he had always taught his sons not to waste their money on stupid things that had no meaning. But his Dad thought a house in every corner of the world had lots of meaning. And a membership at the Country Club had lots of meaning. Or maybe the word should have been prestige because his Dad thought prestige was a very meaningful thing. And now it looked like Dave had followed right along in their father's illustrious footsteps.

John sighed as he realized he needed to get back to his newest problem. One he felt a little more capable of dealing with. He made arrangements for some military muscle and after forcing their way in and picking up Dr. Richard Poole, the group was beamed aboard the Apollo. Dr. Poole was not cooperating but Dr. Lee had been brought on board and was working on the problem of locating the missing human form replicator.

As he and Teyla made their way through the corridors of the Apollo, John heard his name called from behind him.

"Colonel Sheppard?" He wasn't surprised to hear his rank here on the ship as many of the inhabitants were military and would address him as so. But he was surprised when he turned around and saw the man in the dark colored suit who had called out to him.

"Bates," John acknowledged and he felt Teyla stiffen right beside him. "What are you doing here?"

He shook the man's hand and noticed Bates eyeing Teyla's apparent condition. "After my run-in with the Wraith and subsequent Honorable Discharge, I started working for the IOA. They've formed a special task force dealing with any alien threats on this planet."

"You remember Teyla, I'm sure," John indicated the woman next to him.

Teyla forced a tiny smile on her face and tipped her head in greeting. John figured it was all she could manage. The two of them had never really gotten along, especially after Bates had all but accused her of working with the Wraith. Bates was lucky she hadn't kicked his ass. Oh, she had tried but John had stepped in and broken up the fight. He wasn't sure Teyla had ever forgiven him for that.

"Of course I remember." Bates' smile was almost smug as he glanced down at Teyla's stomach yet again. "Good to see you again, Ma'am."

He looked back up at Sheppard and commented, "You two finally make it official?"

John shrugged and knew he didn't want to get into this conversation so he simply said, "Yeah, we did."

He moved off down the hallway giving Bates the rundown on what was happening and where they planned on going with this once they actually got a location on the replicator.

There wasn't much to do as Dr. Lee tried to break the algorithm code in order to get a signal from the target so John made sure Teyla was assigned a bunk and encouraged her to get some rest. He didn't know when they'd be able to go after this thing. And he truthfully wasn't letting Teyla anywhere near it in her condition, anyway.

He himself settled in one of the empty labs and went over any data they'd managed to get from Devlin Medical or Stanton Research which was also involved according to Ava. He'd been pouring over the information for a few hours when Bates entered the room bringing him a cup of coffee.

"Thought you might need one of these around now, Sir."

"You know you don't need to call me that anymore, Bates, right?" John chuckled.

"Just old habits, I guess," Bates explained. "Is it the way you like it? Black, right?"

"Good memory, thanks."

Bates sat himself in one of the chairs and glanced around the room. "So is this your first?"

Sheppard looked up with a question in his eyes. "First?"

"You and Teyla?" Bates clarified. "Is this your first child or do you have others?"

John let out a breath knowing Bates had lots of opinions about his relationship with Teyla and he had been very verbal about those thoughts back when he'd worked there with them.

"Yeah, this is our first," John reported and looked back at the computer screen in front of him hoping Bates would get the message that this wasn't the kind of conversation John wanted to be a part of.

But the man obviously didn't get the hint or he wanted to gloat that he had known all along that the two of them had harbored feelings for each other. Bates had kind of been like that now that he thought of it. The man had liked to be right regardless of tact or etiquette.

"I'm kind of surprised it's only your first, actually," Bates continued. "You two were pretty hot and heavy when you first met. I guess you were lucky she didn't get knocked up back then."

"Bates," John growled. "I know I have no authority over you anymore but that comment is completely out of line."

"Especially since it is not based on any factual information," Teyla accused from the doorway. John hadn't even heard her come in. But then she always did move very sleekly. "The Colonel and I were not involved in a relationship at that time."

"Oh, please," Bates rolled his eyes. "Everyone knew you two had a thing for each other, it was very noticeable. Even before the Colonel realized your necklace was giving away our position to the Wraith he defended you. You were obviously giving him a little something for him to be so caught up in your innocence."

Teyla strode with purpose toward the man and John got up to intercept her. He knew that even in her advanced stage of pregnancy Teyla was still a force to be reckoned with. And he wasn't sure Bates truly realized this. Any other time it might be amusing to see Teyla tear a strip off him but he needed the guy to help him find and deal with the replicator and he didn't want Teyla to do anything that would put their child at risk.

"Teyla," John placated in a pleading tone, "It's getting late. Why don't we call it a night? If they still haven't gotten a location by morning, I'd like to try and attend my Dad's funeral."

Teyla gave a heavy sigh but John's gentle hands on her arms and the catch he couldn't quite hide in his voice when he spoke of his father's funeral made her reign in her temper. She sent a chilling glare past John toward the man still sitting with his arms across his chest. She still wanted to wipe the smug smile off his face but she would forego that desire for now. John had apparently not forgotten the pain that he had needed to deal with even though he had been occupied with other things for the past few hours.

John walked with her down the corridor and back to the room they had been assigned to for the night. Once the door was closed, he started pulling off his shirt then sat down to kick off his shoes and tug off his socks. He looked up and found Teyla still standing right inside the door with her arms folded over her chest. Her face was hard as granite.

"Come here." He held out his hand and urged Teyla to sit next to him. She released a huge sigh and did as he asked.

"You can't let him get to you, Teyla," John told her. "You don't work together anymore and after today you probably won't ever see him again. Just forget about it, okay. For me."

His pleading eyes were what made her anger start to cool. It had been a very hard time for John since he'd found out his father had died and she knew he didn't need to put extra effort into dealing with her little upset.

She nodded and reached for her bag to gather her nightgown. She frowned when she looked at it. It was sleeveless and made of cotton and had little lace around the edges but it was huge and shapeless and Teyla wanted to cry that it was the only thing she'd been able to fit into lately.

"I do not wish to be this large anymore, John," she complained gazing at the nightgown again. "It will be nice when I can fit into my old clothes and be pleasing to look at again."

"Teyla," John warned, "You know I think you're the most beautiful woman in the world right now, don't you?"

Her eyebrow rose and she hoped maybe she could get him forgetting about all his troubles. Sometimes all it took was a bit of teasing.

"Only right now, John?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye. "But what about tomorrow or a month from now?"

John sidled closer and pulled her into his arms. "You'll always be the most beautiful woman in the world to me, Teyla. Even when we're old and gray, you'll still be beautiful in my eyes."

Teyla allowed him to give her a tiny kiss before she responded impishly, "But I do not plan on becoming old and gray, John."

John chuckled and swiped his lips over hers again. "Then I guess I'll be the envy of everyone in the nursing home, won't I?"

They both chuckled and John's hands helped her unzip her dress and slide into her nightgown. He took a few minutes to talk to the baby and give him instructions to ease up on the bladder tonight if possible. He pulled the sheets down for Teyla and offered to take the top bunk. Damn ships weren't meant for married couples.

"You know I cannot sleep without your arms around me, John," Teyla said in response. "I have gotten too used to them being there. These beds are still larger than the benches on the jumper and I recall we fit on those well enough together."

John shucked his pants and climbed in next to her. He put his nose up next to her ear and whispered, "Yeah, but you were a lot smaller when we shared the benches."

Teyla turned her face rapidly to his but stopped her tirade when she saw the look of mischief in his eyes and the upturned grin aimed right at her. That grin always made her stomach do flips and she wondered if there would ever come a time that she was not affected by it. She did not think so. She would never tire of staring at him; he was so beautiful to look at. She lifted her hand to his face and inched her head closer.

John's grin grew more crooked. "You need something?"

"Yes, very much," Teyla answered. "I am in need of my husband to show me how much he wants me and needs me and loves me."

"That's easy, Teyla," John pointed out. "Ask me to do something hard."

"Okay," Teyla replied and looked down at her very rounded stomach and giggled. "You must do it with this between us."

John moved his head until his lips were touching that very rounded stomach and his hands caressed it lovingly.

"Hmm," John mumbled as his hands roamed over her stomach and then sides and back and hips and up to her other curves. "That's not really hard to do; I just need to be creative."

Teyla leaned her head back against the pillows reveling in her husband's touch. She loved it when he got creative.

.

sgasgasgasga

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

They arrived at the church earlier than most and John slipped into one of the back pews with Teyla. He kneeled down for a while and decided he should say a few prayers. It had been a very long time since he had actually made it a point to pray and even longer since he'd been in a church. But a thank you or two wouldn't be remiss he thought when he looked at Teyla and saw her rubbing her swollen tummy. He would always be thankful for her and the little bundle they would soon be enjoying. So he also gave a quick little request for everything to go fine when the time finally came for that bundle to arrive.

Teyla sat quietly, her eyes wide at the opulence of the church and squeezed John's hand when he finally sat back on the bench next to her. A few people started arriving but John knew most of them would come all at once in the huge processional led by Dave himself. John took the time before that happened to really reflect on his father and their relationship.

It might not have been the wisest thing to do though since it seemed to drag him deeper into the depths of despair. He should have made it a point to contact his Dad long before he had. He now had to live with this regret.

.

David Sheppard paused at the back of the church as the pall bearers rolled the casket down the long aisle to rest in front of the altar. He looked around and saw that quite a few people had already come and settled themselves in some of the outer pews. But most people he knew wanted to make a show of knowing his father personally and so had chosen to walk along in the processional. Right now he didn't really care about any of them since they really couldn't help him. He just really missed his Dad and needed some comfort. Yesterday was for socializing and celebrating his father's life but today he knew was for mourning. But in his position, true friends were hard to find and he'd never had the time to find a family of his own.

The funeral director motioned for him to proceed down the aisle and Dave started to walk when he noticed John sitting in one of the back rows with Teyla. He couldn't believe he'd actually made it. Apparently whatever had taken him away yesterday hadn't been as important as he'd thought.

When he looked at John though, he noticed his face was filled with misery and his eyes were staring at his hands which were clenched in his lap. Dave wanted to stick his nose in the air and strut right past but something about John's dejected appearance seeped into his memory and he remembered how they'd both gotten through their mother's funeral; together.

Of course Teyla was by his side but she hadn't known their father and part of Dave wanted to mourn with someone who had known Dad the way he had. He decided to swallow his pride and make a gesture.

He paused near the opening of the pew and said, "John."

When his brother raised his pain filled eyes, Dave insisted gently, "Come on, family sits up front."

David nodded to Teyla and she maneuvered herself off the bench and touched John's arm. That made him rise and he exited the seat and followed Dave down to the front, guiding Teyla along with him. They entered the first row, Teyla, then John then Dave on the end. When he looked down at the other two sitting with him, he gave a tiny smile. He had thought he'd be sitting here today alone.

It was a few minutes before the whole processional had been seated and the soloist had finished her song. Then the priest got up and began the ceremony. Dave kept his eye on John sitting right beside him. John hadn't said anything to him, other than giving him a brief nod when they'd first sat down but he felt John's anguish as surely as if it was his own. And he knew it was probably just like his own.

But when he really thought about it, John's pain might even be worse since it had been a very long time since he'd actually seen their father. Dave had seen him just a few days ago. But however long it had been, the pain of loss was still there.

Readings went by and songs were sung and finally Dave got up to talk about his father. He knew it would be difficult but he put on his business face and proceeded to the front of the church. As he rattled off prepared facts and anecdotes about his Dad he took the time to really examine his brother. John's eyes were focused on what David was saying but occasionally he would look down and David could see him taking a deep breath in. Teyla was always right there to run her fingers up and down his arm and squeeze his hand. And he would always gaze back at her with an intense look of gratitude.

By the time Dave had finished his eulogy and walked back to his seat beside John he had made a realization; John really loved this woman. There was no doubt in his mind that his brother had fallen deeply in love with Teyla. But the real question was whether or not Teyla truly loved him back, or was she just after the family money? Dave hoped he could figure that out before long.

David had wanted them to ride to the cemetery with him in the limo but John had insisted on taking the rental car stating that the situation from yesterday had still not been resolved. And sure enough John had been contacted as people were heading back to their cars after the interment.

He had moved away from the group to take the call then walked right over to Dave and interrupted, "Sorry, Dave but I've got to leave and I need you to do me a favor."

Dave excused himself from some of his father's associates and took a few steps closer to where John and Teyla were standing.

"What is it, John?" he sighed, his mood from yesterday coming back now that the serene atmosphere of the church wasn't hanging over him.

John glanced at Teyla then back at Dave. "I want you to take Teyla back to the house with you. I'm not sure how long it's going to take me to wrap this up."

"John, no!" Teyla exhaled angrily. "There is no reason for that. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself…"

"Teyla!" John cut in harshly. "There's nothing for you to do this time. I don't want you anywhere near this situation. You know that two people are already dead. I can't take the chance of anything happening to you. Please understand that."

"Why can I not stay…" she attempted but John jumped in again, "Because Bates is going to be coming and going and you know the guy is just itching to say something to piss you off. And when he does I might not be there you pull you off of him again. I know he could use a good ass-kicking but right now I need him to help me with our little problem."

John raised his hand and tilted Teyla's chin so she was looking straight at him. His voice softened as he pleaded, "Please, Teyla. Don't fight me on this one. I need to keep my focus on the job and not worry about you."

Teyla sighed and conceded, "Fine, but you realize Dave has not yet agreed to this favor. He may have more important things to do than babysit me."

John now looked at his brother who had been trying to follow and understand the conversation. "Dave?"

Dave shrugged and agreed, "Sure. The plants are all on emergency personnel only for a few days due to Dad's death. I planned on taking it easy for the next few days so I guess it would be okay to have a little company."

John nodded and said, "Thank you. I owe you one."

He looked back at Teyla. "I'll pop in if I can and try and keep you updated on our progress. But right now I really need to go. Lee thinks he's got a fix on our target."

John started to move away but Teyla grabbed his arm and cried, "John, please be careful. I need you here with me," and she moved her hand over her enlarged abdomen showing him exactly what she needed him for. He gave her a quick kiss and sprinted to the car. After depositing her bag near the limo he slid behind the wheel and took off. Teyla knew he would just be driving to a secure location where he could store the car. The Apollo would get him to wherever he needed to go.

Teyla turned back toward Dave and said, "Thank you for your kindness. John is very overprotective at times. I promise I will not be an imposition."

Dave walked with her to the limo and got her settled in the back. As they drove off, Dave offered, "Well, you could always fill your time looking through some of John's baby books."

Teyla got a very interested look in her eye as she considered that option. "This day could be very enlightening, indeed."

.

sgasgasgasga

.

Teyla looked around the enormous house and could barely control her fascination with all the opulent possessions. She had seen them briefly when she had walked through the house earlier with John but there had been so many people around at that point and she had been keenly aware of John's emotional state, that she hadn't paid them much attention. Now she was able to really study them.

David strolled along behind Teyla and gave her a much more detailed tour, pointing out the crystal and paintings and other fine artwork they had here. He was having a hard time reading her but her enthusiasm at all she had seen so far made him really convinced that she was definitely a money grubbing gold-digger. But she was either a really sweet one or an extremely good actress.

She was very polite and gracious and kept apologizing for taking him away from his other activities for the day. But truthfully, one of the things that he really wanted to accomplish right now was finding out just who she was and why she was here. If that's all he did today then he'd be really happy.

He'd finally decided in the church that John had actually come back for the funeral because of Dad. The emotion he'd seen in his brother's eyes at the church could not have been faked; and definitely not by John. He was the worst actor David had ever seen. Anytime he'd tried to get something by their Dad by lying, he'd always get caught. He might have been an expert at hiding his emotions but he was lousy at trying to fake them.

So now the question was what did this woman really feel for John and what were her intentions with him? He led her into the family room and got her a glass of ice water and started what he hoped sounded like casual conversation.

"So, Teyla, how long have you and John known each other?"

Teyla thought about their time together and calculated it for Earth standards. "We have known each other for close to four years."

"Four years!" Dave repeated and was somewhat surprised. He figured theirs was a fly by night romance. "How did you two meet?"

Teyla gathered her thoughts and gave the answer that she and John had decided upon. It was the truth but many details had been blurred.

"John came with several of his fellow soldiers to my village seeking information and trade. Unfortunately while they were there a vicious enemy attacked and took several of their people and mine captive."

This was hardly what Dave had expected but he found himself intrigued. "So you asked for his help?"

"I did not," Teyla replied. "I was one of those taken prisoner. But John assisted my people and launched a rescue using what meager resources they had available. It was enough. Most were set free, myself among them."

"Most?" Dave asked.

"Yes, not all," Teyla answered and remained quiet as if talking about it brought pain.

"After that the people of my village gave their trust to John and the people he served and have worked together to find peace and safety for many in that region."

"So you live nearby where John is stationed?"

"I now reside on the base," Teyla told him. "I offer my assistance to his people as a liaison, a guide, a translator, an ambassador and perform many other services when they are in need."

David thought about what she had said. Even though it sounded like she'd had a tough life before she met John and lived in what probably wasn't luxury accommodations, he wondered if her helping out was a way for her to get away from that existence. Not that he could blame her but it scared him to think that she didn't really care for John as other than a tool to make life better for her.

"Is this your first trip to the States?" Dave asked with a purpose and when Teyla nodded launched his next question. "What do you think so far?"

"What I have seen so far has been quite wonderful. John assures me this is only a small part of what this country has to offer. Unfortunately I do not think we will have time during this trip to see much more. Perhaps we will be able to return again when the circumstances are different. I know I look forward to exploring all I have seen in pictures and the movies that are shown often on the base."

David evaluated what she'd just disclosed. She'd seen pictures and movies on base of what life was like here and had apparently liked it. So had she made a move on John to try and get him to bring her here to live? Living so far away from home and being in what sounded like battle conditions, he was sure John wasn't immune to female wiles. Especially if they were coming from someone as gorgeous as Teyla. He bet all she had to do was make herself available sexually and John would jump at the chance. What man wouldn't? John was only human after all. And once she was pregnant, she had him hooked.

He figured she could probably have her pick of any guy on base but she had chosen John. Dave's mind thought about that and realized that most of the soldiers were probably at a lower rank than John and therefore didn't have the importance that he must have. Teyla had set her sights high. And he wondered if she hadn't done a little research and discovered that John was related to the Sheppards who owned the utilities empire. That would be some nice frosting on the cake.

"So tell me about you and John. He never said but are you two married?"

Teyla glanced at the ring on her left hand and explained, "John and I participated in a Unity ceremony in my village. John claims it is very similar to what you call a wedding. It is a binding of two souls who wish to declare and pledge their devotion to one another."

"Unity ceremony? So is this a legal thing where you have documentation?" Dave was fishing.

"The people of my village were there to witness our pledges. We need nothing more."

So legally they weren't married; certainly not in the states. And if there wasn't any documentation confirming this, then maybe John could still get out of it if she really didn't love him and was only using him.

He guessed maybe now was a good time to give her a little test. He got up to refill her glass and grabbed his checkbook while he was out of the room. After scribbling on one quickly he moved back into the room and handed her the glass.

"How would you like to stay in this country, Teyla? You could be free of the enemy and constant war that your people are always fighting. And you could actually see the rest of the places that you've seen in the movies."

Teyla's eyes looked up and roamed around the room. "I have often thought how wonderful it would be to not live in constant fear but at this time it is not possible."

"What if it was possible?" David pushed. "What if I made it possible?"

Teyla's eyes grew confused and she said, "I do not understand."

David handed her the check and said, "This could be for you if the circumstances were right."

Teyla looked at the piece of paper in her hand and became very confused. She recognized some of the writing as names and numbers but was still unclear of the reason for Dave giving it to her.

"I still do not understand. What is this paper?"

David raised his eyebrows and replied, "It's a check for a hundred thousand dollars."

Teyla's mind raced and she stated, "This is currency? I thought your currency was green and contained pictures of your former leaders."

"It is. That's a check that you take to the bank and they give you that amount of money, uh, currency."

"And what would I do with this currency? Why would you give this to me?"

Teyla had a bad feeling about this. She and John had not spent much time talking about his brother or how he would react to her being there but she thought this action was very strange and she became wary.

"It's so you can see this country. And maybe get yourself a better life than the one you had. Or you can spend it on anything else you like."

Teyla looked again at the paper in her hand. "I have no need of this. And John would be unable to join me if I travelled around your country as he has duties and responsibilities that he needs to fulfill, as do I."

"So it's not enough?" David grunted and pulled out another check, scribbled quickly on it and tossed it at Teyla.

"There, it's a total of five hundred thousand dollars. Maybe you don't realize but that's an awful lot of money. A girl like you could last for a long time on that much, buy yourself some really nice things."

Teyla looked at him like he'd lost his mind then remembered what he'd said earlier. "And what would be these circumstances you spoke of?"

Dave's lip curled up in the corner when he thought he'd finally caught her. Here she was showing her true colors. It would be worth half a million just to get her away from John.

"I can take you to the bank, set up a nice little account that you can transfer anywhere you like and help you make some travel arrangements. But you'd have to do it today and make sure you stay away from John. And he can know nothing about this. You can write him a little note saying you decided to see the country without him but the money's only yours if you stay away from him."

Teyla sucked in a deep breath and felt the baby move frantically inside her. She felt the same way. John's brother wished for her to leave John and never see him again. She truly did not understand but she knew she could not stay in this house any longer no matter what she promised John.

Teyla pulled herself off the couch and almost growled, "I was beginning to think you cared for your brother but I can see now that you do not. I will leave but I will certainly not stay away from John."

She moved to where her bag was still sitting near the door and attempted to bend down to get it. Another kick from her son made her straighten up and rub her stomach before she reached for the bag again. She saw Dave walk up behind her and hold out the checks.

"You'll want these, I'm sure. Maybe you think you'll get more money from staying with John but I've gotta tell you that he and my Dad didn't really get on that well and I don't think there'll be much left to him in the will, if anything. So this might be your better option."

Dave stuffed the checks into the opening of her bag and offered, "Do you want me to drive you to a bus stop or should I call a cab?"

"I do not wish for you to do anything for me except get out of my way so I may leave."

Teyla hefted the bag over her shoulder but not before she pulled out the checks and released them to flutter to the floor. She turned to open the door and paused as Dave stood looking at the checks now near his feet.

"You said those were for a better life for me. You truly do not understand that I could have no better life than the one I have with John. He is my lover, my husband, my best friend, my protector and the father of our son. Without him, life would not be worth living."

Teyla spun on her heal and marched out the door, her head held high. Dave watched her start walking slowly down the driveway and looked at the checks on the floor again. Did she really mean what she said? Or was this all an act and she was expecting him to offer even more money? But he had seen the fury in her face when she had said she was leaving. And he had seen the emotion there too when she had spoken of John.

Oh, God! She really did love John and was actually walking away from this house with no knowledge of this country, this state or even this town. She didn't even have a cell phone. She couldn't possibly know that the closest public building was over five miles away. Yet she didn't seem to care. She was just getting away from him.

Thoughts of John and the promise he'd made to take care of Teyla while John took care of business ran through his head. He'd be pissed that's for sure. And the woman was more than eight months pregnant, how far did she think she'd get. And looking at how slow she was moving he knew it wouldn't be far before she probably broke down. She really did love John! She really did!

Dave bolted through the doorway and started sprinting down the driveway. Luckily he didn't need to go too far.

"Teyla!" he yelled and saw her pause for a fraction of a second then begin moving again. He quickly overtook her and stood in her way so she couldn't go any further.

"Please move," she commanded her voice controlled but angry. He looked closer and saw that she also had a good deal of moisture in her eyes but he realized that she was so strong that she refused to let it fall.

He checked one last time. "You really love John enough that you would turn down half a million dollars?"

Teyla looked weary but replied softly, "There is not enough currency on this planet to make me willingly stay away from John. I cannot live without him."

"Look, I'm sorry, Teyla," Dave panted as he tried to slow his breathing from the mad dash he'd just completed. "I'm sorry I offered you the money. And I'm sorry I asked you to leave and stay away from John. I really do care for my brother and I just wanted to make sure that you really loved him, too."

"Why is this concept so difficult to understand," Teyla questioned. "Your brother is a very easy man to love. I have been doing it for many years."

"You have to understand that in my position there are so many people who just want to get close to you and be your friend for your money and the power that brings," Dave tried to explain. "I had to find out for sure if you had gotten close to John for only those reasons. I guess you finally convinced me."

Teyla's eyes narrowed as she looked at the man standing in front of her. "So this was merely a test." Her voice dripped with disgust. David figured he deserved it. But he needed to convince her to come back inside and accept his apology.

"I know you're mad and you have every right to be mad, but listen, Teyla, in my world this sort of thing happens all the time. I can't tell you how many women I've had tell me they love me when in reality they only love my money or what I can give them. I had to make sure you were good enough for John. "

Teyla's eye bore holes into him. "And what is your conclusion?"

David actually gave her a genuine smile. "That John is an extremely lucky guy."

Teyla's face softened although she didn't quite manage a smile. "As I am fortunate to have him."

Dave held his hand out and implored, "Will you come back in the house, please? I'll apologize a hundred more times if it will help."

Teyla nodded and he saw her physically start to wilt. Her shoulders drooped and the bag slipped off her arm.

"It has been a long few days," Teyla tried to defend her weakness.

Dave caught her bag and hefted it onto his own shoulder as he took her arm and guided her back to the house. He led her to lie on the couch and told her to rest while he got her something to eat.

Teyla allowed him to wait on her and tried not to feel too guilty. The man had made some huge errors in judgment but she had to admit that he did it in order to protect his brother. But she figured maybe he would feel better if he thought he was making amends. And she had to confess that she was more than a little tired.

As they watched the evening news they spoke of many things. Teyla asked questions about the business and his father and David asked about living in a war torn country. He tried to get her to disclose the location but all she gave him was that her village was called Athos.

The national news came on and the reporters started talking about a chemical spill that had resulted in five city blocks being closed down and evacuated. But they had questions about what had really happened. Apparently the military had been called in and the reporters were skeptical that maybe something bigger was going on and the government was trying to hush it up.

Dave trained his eyes on the screen when they showed a group of men in black fatigues moving around the area, all loaded down with large rifles.

"Yeah, chemical spill! What do those guys need weapons for if it's a chemical spill?" He shook his head and did a double take. The footage wasn't super close but one of the men looked extremely familiar. Or at least the unruly spikes of hair sticking up on the back of his head sure did.

Dave moved closer to the TV screen and cried, "Is that John? What the heck is he doing there?"

Teyla was now more interested and looked closer also. Unfortunately the news crew finished up their report on that story and moved on to something else.

"Did he appear unharmed?" Teyla asked concerned.

Dave shrugged. "He was walking around fine. He didn't look like he was hurt or anything. And they didn't say in the report that anyone had been wounded. But then didn't he say earlier today that a few people had been killed. So maybe they wouldn't tell us on the news broadcast if that was the case. Damn government!"

Dave changed the channel on the TV and thought about where John was. The incident had happened in the next state over from where they were and he wondered if John would be able to return tonight. He looked out the window and saw that it was already starting to get dark.

They sat watching an old movie for a while and Dave noticed Teyla had fallen asleep. He still felt so bad about what he'd put her through earlier today but at least now he didn't have to worry about John. With someone like Teyla by his side, he'd be fine. Now if only he could meet a girl who loved him that same way.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

Dave was just moving around the house checking windows and doors for the night when the soft knock on the front came. He cautiously opened it and was surprised to see John standing there. He was wearing all black with his pants tucked into laced up army boots. The Kevlar vest he had on was covered with an assortment of pockets, wires and a handgun strapped tightly on the front. It wasn't what he was used to seeing John wearing. If John had worn a uniform in the past it was either his dress blues or camouflage fatigues. The vest showed him that John truly had been working; and on something that was very dangerous.

"John," Dave greeted and stood aside to allow him to enter. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered his voice gravelly and tired. "Teyla okay?"

Dave nodded. "She fell asleep on the couch a little while ago. I think she was exhausted."

John gave a little smile. "Yeah, she likes to think she's really tough, and usually she is. But this baby thing has made her slow down a bit. I know it's been frustrating for her."

Dave thought of the woman moving slowly but determinedly down the driveway this afternoon and knew without a doubt that she was tough. And he knew also that he needed to let John know exactly what he'd done. John started moving to the back of the house but Dave stopped him.

"Listen, John, I need to tell you something first."

John paused and looked at his brother who actually appeared nervous. Had something happened to Teyla? He'd said she was fine. He waited for his brother to continue.

"I know what I said to you yesterday about the money really wasn't fair of me and I realized today that you cared for Dad like I did. You may have had your differences but Dad never stopped loving you so I'm guessing you never stopped loving him."

John nodded wearily. Talking about his emotions was just too draining, especially after the day he'd had, so he made sure Dave knew he didn't hold any grudges.

"It's fine Dave. I get it. Don't worry about it." He started to move but Dave held up his hand again.

"Well," Dave continued slowly, "I figured maybe the money wasn't as important to you but I still wasn't so sure about Teyla."

John's eyes narrowed and grew intense. "What'd you do?"

"I offered her money to leave you alone. A lot of money."

John's face became so rigid Dave wondered if it might crack. He quickly assured him, "She didn't take it, John."

"Of course she didn't take it!" John growled like the thought was absolutely ridiculous. "What the hell would Teyla do with money?"

"There are a lot of women who would do a lot of things to get that kind of money, John," Dave returned.

John thought back in time and sighed, "Dave, not everyone is like Sheila. Don't judge all women by her standards."

Dave thought back to the time John was talking about. He'd been in college and thought he was in love. When Sheila said she was pregnant, he did the right thing and offered to marry her. Patrick Sheppard had not been thrilled and after a few background checks and a doctor's appointment, Sheila admitted she was only saying it to get her hands on the Sheppard fortune. Dave had been heartbroken and it had been a few years before he even started dating again. Since that time he had been extremely cautious and suspicious of every woman who gave him attention.

John checked out his brother and commented, "Well, it doesn't look like she hurt you too badly."

Dave's look was confused so John finished, "Teyla didn't kick your ass?"

"She's eight months pregnant, John," Dave said incredulously.

"Like that would stop her if she really wanted to hurt you," John snorted. "Consider that you got off easy."

Dave thought again about the tenacity of the woman he'd spent the afternoon with and realized maybe he had gotten off easy. "No, she didn't hurt me but I think she's still a little pissed, even though I apologized about fifty times."

John reached for the Velcro holding his vest on as he walked toward the family room. He wouldn't normally bring it with him but he didn't know if he'd be called in the middle of the night and need it. He removed the vest and laid it carefully on one of the chairs and stood in front of the couch just watching Teyla sleep. She looked like a complete angel when she was like this.

He kneeled down next to her and unstrapped the sandals she hadn't bothered to take off and put them on the floor. He pushed his nose up against her swollen belly and whispered to his son.

"Hey, I guess your Mom had a hectic day today. I hope you didn't give her any problems. And maybe you can keep the acrobatics down tonight. She could really use a good night's sleep."

He kissed the rounded shape and felt it roll and shift under his lips. A few more hills and valleys appeared and John gave a soft chuckle and chastised, "I said NO acrobatics. That had to have been at least a triple axel."

Dave watched entranced as his brother talked to Teyla's stomach. At his comment he chuckled and said, "That's skating, John, not acrobatics."

John rolled his eyes at Dave and muttered, "Whatever." He then went back to rubbing his hands softly over his child, and Dave saw the movement slow down and finally cease. But John didn't move. He just sat on the floor next to the couch and leaned against Teyla.

Dave then noticed her eyes had opened, not surprising at the movement he'd seen the baby performing a few seconds ago, and she was gazing at John with such love in her eyes that Dave didn't know how he could ever have thought she was only here for the money.

She reached her hand down and ruffled it through John's hair and he looked up at her glowing face.

"You are uninjured?" Teyla checked.

John nodded and his shoulders went up and down in a sigh. "But Poole was killed and we lost a Marine, too."

Teyla sat up slightly and exclaimed, "Dr. Poole was killed by…"

John jumped into her sentence and finished, "Yeah. It was his own damn fault. He struck Bates over the head with a two by four and decided to go in himself. I don't know what the hell he was thinking."

"And Bates?" Teyla prompted, a tiny smile growing on her lips.

"He's fine," John's eyes twinkled as he added, "But he's got a hell of a headache."

"Yes, that is a shame," Teyla retorted sarcastically.

"Yeah," John agreed then suggested, "Come on, why don't we get you in bed."

"Will you be staying?" Teyla asked and John thought she sounded almost nervous.

John nodded and answered, "Yeah. We don't have any leads right now but I've got people working on it. I'll need to head out and follow a few of those but it can wait until the morning."

He glanced in Dave's direction and questioned, "Can she still stay here?"

"Of course she can. The question is, does she still want to stay here?"

They all knew why he would ask that and Teyla decided to make a show of forgiveness. "Yes, I would appreciate remaining here. You still have not shown me these baby books you spoke of earlier."

John groaned and got to his feet, helping Teyla to hers, also. "We don't really need to look at those, do we? Let's get you in bed and maybe I'll come down and have a little bonfire. Dave, where do you want us?"

"Why don't you take your old room? It's all set and you might even find some of your old things still in the back of the walk in closet. I'm not sure Dad ever had the heart to throw some of that stuff out."

John just gave a wry smile and said, "Thanks."

.

Up in the room, they both quickly cleaned and prepared for bed. John had just stripped out of his clothes since he'd left his bag on the Apollo, slid in next to Teyla and turned off the light.

"Listen," John began as he snuggled his face into Teyla's hair. "Dave told me what happened earlier and I'm sorry. And I know he's really sorry, too. He hasn't had great luck with woman wanting him just for himself so maybe you could cut him a little slack. He can be a real jerk at times, I know, but he can also be a real nice guy when he wants to. Maybe if you spend a little time with him you can find that real nice guy that's somewhere inside him."

Teyla ran her fingers through John's hair and kissed his forehead. "He did appear regretful once he realized how much I loved you and that I would not trade you for any amount of currency on this planet."

"Just on this planet, huh," John teased as he moved his face up to hers. "So in the Pegasus Galaxy I might still need to keep an eye out for you ditching me for some enormous treasure."

Teyla's soft chuckle ran through John with such awareness and intensity. He'd never get enough of being with her. The thought brought him back to seriousness and he ran his hand over her form. He kissed her lips gently and watched as she closed her eyes in slumber. Before she fell too deeply he made sure she heard his voice.

"I love you, Teyla."

.

sgasgasgasga

.

John sighed again as he took another sip of the coffee that sat in front of him. It had been a busy day and they were still no closer to finding this damn replicator than they had been before. He'd contacted Nancy and after ranting about how crappy it was that he wanted information from her without letting her know exactly what he needed it for, she had come through with classified files.

He still remembered the conversation he'd had when she'd handed over the flash drive.

"You know, John, when I saw Teyla and the fact that you were having a baby, I thought you had finally given up the cloak and dagger routine and decided to settle down. But I guess that's not really true, is it?"

John had just given a crooked smile and remained silent. It was how Nancy knew him best.

"When I was doing my snooping around, I took the liberty of asking a few questions about you."

John grimaced and warned, "That's probably not such a good idea."

"You're telling me. I've seen walls go up before but never as fast as this. And whatever you're into I'm guessing it's something big and probably very dangerous."

John again had made no comment. He knew that had always driven Nancy crazy but he knew he really couldn't tell her what she wanted to know.

Nancy narrowed her eyes and asked curiously, "How does Teyla put up with your secrets? Or do you actually tell her what you're doing?"

"Teyla and I work together on base," John disclosed. "Until she got pregnant she was a part of my team. She's in on everything I do."

"But she's not military or even from this country, is she?" Nancy questioned thinking back on her impression of the woman when they had met.

One side of John's mouth went up as he evaded the real question Nancy was asking, "No, she's local to where I've been stationed."

"You know, John, my department is in charge of keeping track of every foreigner who comes into this country. Teyla isn't on any list for the usual means of entering the country. I checked."

John's face showed Nancy that he was well aware of this fact. "We, uh, came in on a, uh… military transport. I guess someone forgot to file the proper paperwork."

Nancy sighed, "Yeah, I'm sure that's it. Well, be careful, John. Make sure you keep Teyla safe."

John nodded. "She's with Dave right now. She's fine. And Nancy, thanks."

Nancy had just nodded and left the vehicle.

Now he was pouring through more data looking for anything that would help. He thought back to this afternoon when Dr. Lee had managed to unlock the codes on some of the Devlin Medical files and they'd discovered that Ava Dixon was also a human form replicator. But she'd disappeared before they could confront her with it.

He looked over to where Lee and Bates were going through files as well.

"Hmm," Lee said and John moved closer as the man explained that some of the shipping bills that had been on the flash drive showed what could possibly be elements that when combined in a certain way could substitute for the neutronium that was needed to repair the replicator.

"So, maybe this guy is looking for some place he can go to repair himself," John theorized. "Let's get a list of any places that not only have the supplies but the power requirement for him to do this."

"On it," Bates said and headed out of the room.

John hoped something came through soon. He'd left Teyla still asleep around five this morning and had wanted to get back to her as soon as possible. But this running around and sorting through information was getting them nowhere. And now they had two replicators on the loose instead of one. He was just thankful that Teyla was with Dave and she was perfectly safe.

.

sgasgasgasga

.

"You don't have to do that, Teyla," Dave insisted as Teyla ran water over the dishes they'd just cleared from the table. "You should just go back in the family room and put your feet up."

"It is the least I can do after you cooked such a delicious meal for me. And I need to do something. I am not used to this inactivity."

"Okay," Dave gave in but helped her load the dishes into the dishwasher then shuffled her to the other room.

"How are you feeling?" Dave asked for the tenth time today and Teyla sighed.

"I am fine. You need not worry about me. I fear you are worse than John. He at least allows me to tidy our quarters although he still will not let me prepare our meals."

"I'd think cooking would be less stressful than cleaning while you're pregnant," Dave observed and Teyla grimaced.

"I believe it is self-preservation on John's part. Cooking is not one of my strengths. But John is a good cook and so I happily allow him to make our meals, when we are not dining in the mess hall."

Dave tried to get a bit more information out of her about where they were stationed, like what the weather and temperature were like, the landforms, types of animals and vegetation. Teyla simply smiled and talked about her people and some of the traditions and customs they had. Dave figured he'd take what he could get but someday he wanted to figure out where John had been for so long. And where he had found such an amazing woman.

And Dave was realizing this was true the longer he spent with Teyla. Her enthusiasm for everything in the house yesterday was from sheer innocence and not from greed. Her people had not even had running water or electricity and they lived in nomadic tents which were easy to pick up and move if needed. She had talked about how astonished she'd been when she had first lived on the base and discovered all it had to offer.

Teyla had sat looking at many photo albums that showed John as a young child and she felt tears prick her eyes at the thought that their child could very well resemble this beautiful little boy. Dave had interspersed the baby books with some stories of John and his adventures when he was younger. Several times she had laughed so hard the baby had started kicking in protest.

Now it was well after dinner time and they had still had no word from John. Teyla tried to convince herself that was a good thing because if he had been injured she was sure they would get in touch with her. But she missed him and wished the mission would be successful soon so he would come back and be with her.

When Dave answered the phone around eight, Teyla hoped it would be news from John but from his end of the conversation she realized it was not.

"I've gotta run out for a short while, Teyla. Someone reported a possible break in at one of the plants. I know I could get the cops out there but it's probably just kids and I don't want to have to deal with any more paper work than normal. Taking over for Dad in the business has been hard enough. Will you be okay alone for a little while? I know I promised John I'd keep you with me but I hate to drag you out for something so silly."

"Would you mind if I came with you?" Teyla asked sweetly. "I have been cooped up inside for a while and as much as the company has been quite lovely, I would not mind getting out and stretching my legs and perhaps seeing what it is that you do."

"If you're sure, I'd love the company."

Teyla looked down at her new outfit and thought it should be fine for this type of trip. The bottoms looked like the Earth jeans that John wore while not on duty but they had a stretchy panel over the belly and Teyla was quite taken with this ingenious creation. The top was a simple sleeveless garment made of soft cotton and covered with a small pastel pattern. She was wearing her hiking sneakers from the base.

The drive was only about twenty five minutes and Dave pointed out many of the sights on the way. Teyla was truly enjoying being with Dave and was happy that the unpleasantness of yesterday was behind them.

Dave parked close to the building and told Teyla she could wait in the car if she wanted but she said she would love to see all that Dave had told her about during the day. Dave noticed the lock had been forced open and he went inside hoping whoever had done it had left already without damaging anything.

Teyla followed him in and they moved through the shadowy interior that was gently lit by small emergency lights on the walls. Dave didn't see anything out of the ordinary but he figured he should check all the doors and windows just to make sure. As they were passing through the large warehouse section where they stored the components for the generators, Dave heard a disturbance and moved toward a tall crate.

The man coming out from behind it stopped and looked at Dave, his face determined. He was large and muscled and Dave thought that maybe he should have called the police. He felt Teyla right behind him and wished that he hadn't brought her along.

.

sgasgasgasga

.

"All right, I've got a list of all the places that have what he needs to help himself repair," Bates announced and pulled up the information on the laptop. "Luckily there were only a few. Colonel Ellis says they can do a sweep of these places and see if we pick up any signals that could possibly be replicator."

John stood behind him as the list came up and one caught his eye. "Wait, that's Sheppard Industries. Zero in on the specific plant that's on the list. Check that one out first."

Lee moved in to manipulate his equipment and revealed, "This could very well be what we're looking for. This right here," and he pointed to some squiggly lines on the screen and nodded his head, "Yeah, it could be him."

"All right, let's move and check this place out first. Dr. Lee, keep checking out the other places just in case this is a false alarm."

"Colonel Sheppard!" Bates called out in alarm. "You'll want to see this."

John turned to face the screen Bates had pulled up and saw a diagram of the power plant with several blips moving through it. He tilted his head for Bates to show him what was so urgent.

Bates pointed to one of the blips and said, "This one appears to be the replicator, but this one," and he pointed to one of the others, "is giving off a transponder code."

John's eyes grew alarmed, "Who is it?"

"It's Teyla."

.

sgasgasgasga

.

"Listen," Dave called out to the intruder, very aware that an eight month pregnant Teyla was right behind him, "I don't know who you are or what you want but if you leave right now, we can avoid all sorts of problems."

Teyla looked at the response of the man in front of them and wondered why he was not saying anything. But the closer she looked at him the more she realized something. This was the human form replicator that John was searching for. She had seen an image of him when they had been looking at Dr. Poole's files and she was sure this was him. This was not good. He had already killed four people.

She ran her eyes over the large room they were in and tried to find something to use in defense. She saw a few thin metal pipes leaning against a wall and slowly eased her way closer to them.

The replicator eyed Dave, and Teyla thought he looked like he would just turn away but then the determined glint came back and he made a move for him. Teyla grabbed for the pipes and threw one in the replicator's direction.

The distraction gave her enough time to yell, "Dave, get back," and pick up two more pipes. They were a bit heavier than her bantos rods but she knew they would still be effective; at least for a short while. These replicators had strength like no human she knew. She swung the pipes around a few times to get the machine's attention and when he came toward her she was ready. She swung at him and he ducked but was caught by the second pipe as it followed the first.

"You must get help!" Teyla shouted at Dave who stood there frozen. At her words, Dave moved but toward her instead of away like she wanted.

"Teyla, he'll kill you! What are you doing?"

Teyla continued to swing at the replicator who deflected her blows like they were mosquitoes. She was already tiring of the weight and knew she could not do this much longer. Her larger mid-section was throwing off her balance and she feared it would keep her from being as effective as she could be.

The replicator seemed to get tired of this game and moved to bat one of the pipes right out of Teyla's hand. He grabbed for the other one and Dave moved in as he saw what was about to happen. But it never did.

Flashes of light surrounded them and shots rang out. Dave saw the man who had attacked them jerk back and he looked around to see a few men in black gear standing around them with large powerful weapons. One of them was John.

"How'd you get here?" Dave cried as John lifted his rifle and aimed it at the man Teyla had been fighting with. Several others did the same thing. But the shots, even though they reached their target, seemed to be ineffective. Dave soon realized this was no man. But he wasn't sure what kind of a creature it was.

It moved swiftly and plowed down two of the soldiers who had been surrounding it and John fired again, several times. The creature stopped and looked around really annoyed. It pounced on John and kicked him clear across the room where he crashed into the wall and slumped to the floor. Dave saw him attempt to rise but the thing had run over to John and lifted him off the ground with his hand around John's neck.

"John!" Dave cried out when he saw his brother's feet leave the floor. His mouth was open gasping for air and his hands clawed at the inhuman beast but with no effect. Dave rushed over and picked up the pipe Teyla had first thrown and smashed it over the thing's head. Again nothing. Dave watched helplessly as John's eyes rolled back in his head and then began to close.

Another shot rang out and the creature jerked again, releasing John's throat and turning to where the shot had come from. Dave tried to get to John but the creature batted him aside. Dave pulled himself up, feeling a twinge in his wrist, saw John still slumped on the floor then looked where the thing was going next.

It was heading toward Teyla who was standing there with one of the large weapons, obviously having just fired it. She fired it again and again as the creature approached her but this thing would not go down and Dave wondered what the heck it was. It swung its hand and Teyla flew backward dropping the weapon and lying still.

"Teyla!" a choked scream came from behind Dave and he saw John attempt to get up but he had his arm wrapped around his waist and was breathing very deep.

Dave thought they were all goners when a blur dashed into the room and started taking on the creature. It was a woman and Dave saw that she was actually as strong as this thing that attacked them all. The two of them continued to fight and kick and throw each other around while Dave tried to move himself toward John. But he was equally worried about Teyla who still had not stirred across the room.

John finally pulled himself up and crept painfully toward the two that were fighting and Dave wondered if he had lost his mind. Especially since the only thing he seemed to have for a weapon was a thin knife with some glowing buttons on it. But when the woman had been knocked down and the guy creature distracted, John ran up behind it and stuck the knife in its side, yelling "Apollo, now!"

The creature had time to throw his hand in John's direction sending him flying again but then he disappeared in a flash of lights. Dave just stood there, speechless, completely forgetting about anything else. A grunt near him made him look over and see the woman sitting up saying, "Where did you send him?"

John stumbled closer and replied, "Low Earth atmosphere. From experience I know that re-entry's a bitch." He then lowered himself to where Teyla was attempting to sit up. Dave rushed over, too, cradling his hand.

"Teyla," John grunted as he kneeled next to her. "Are you all right?"

Dave figured that she would immediately worry more about John's injuries but when she didn't, he became concerned. She was breathing hard and holding tightly to her stomach. She looked up at John and her eyes showed fear.

"John," her voice was laced with panic and she shook her head back and forth. "Something is not right. And I believe my water has broken."

John looked down and his heart just about stopped. Teyla had a puddle around her legs and it was tinged with blood.

.

.

sgasgasgasga


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

"I'm fine," John Sheppard growled, his voice like sandpaper, as the medical technician cleaned the cut on the back of his head. "Just give me the damn ice pack and go torture someone else."

He attempted to slip off the gurney and Dave could see how much pain he was in. He wasn't surprised after seeing that thing, whatever it was, kick his brother clear across the room. But John had made it disappear into thin air, or at least a flash of light, and then had hollered the word "Apollo," again. This time he had demanded transport to the infirmary and had thrown Dave a little glowing device like the one he had stuck in the creature that had attacked them.

Dave had been surrounded by a flash of light and then found himself here in this room. It was definitely some sort of medical facility and the few people there had swarmed them right away. John had insisted they look at Teyla first and she was bundled onto a gurney and moved to the far corner of the room and enclosed by a whole lot of curtains.

When it was obvious that John could barely stand up, someone had rushed over to him, too. Dave had just moved to sit on the side and observe, waving anyone off who asked, saying he had just bumped his hand, nothing major. He figured he'd have a pretty colorful bruise but he was sure it wasn't more than a sprain. But there was no way he was having someone look at his minor injury over Teyla, John or the other two marines who had been pummeled by that thing.

John had been quickly x-rayed and examined and proclaimed to have a few cracked ribs, bruised larynx and a minor concussion and Dave thought he had gotten off easy. John had mentioned that four people had died and he figured that thing was what had killed them. But Dave wondered where it had gone. Was it here in this facility? And where exactly was here?

He saw John try to shrug back into his black T-shirt and moved closer to give him a hand. He pulled it over his brother's head and gently guided his hands into the sleeves.

John gave him an appreciative look and said, "Thanks."

"John," Dave squeaked out, his voice still wobbly from all the excitement. "What the hell happened? Where are we?"

John's eyes moved over to the curtained off area that he had been ordered to stay away from several times and listened to try and overhear what they were saying. When it was all just a whispered blur, he looked back at Dave and sighed.

"I guess you need some sort of explanation, huh?" He looked around the infirmary again and made a motion to someone that he was going into the hall. He accepted the ice pack they handed him and had Dave follow him out.

"What happened is that we were finally successful in our mission," John told him as he put the cold pack on the back of his head. His voice was really scratchy and barely above a whisper. Dave could see the handprint that was beginning to show up on John's throat.

"That thing?" Dave questioned. "You were trying to stop it, right? What the hell was that? It sure wasn't human."

"No," John shook his head. "It was a replicator. A machine. But a very advanced one that can think and act on its own."

Dave's eyes widened at the thought of those things running around loose in the country. "So where are we and where is it? And how the heck did we get here?"

John made a weird face and said, "This is going to be a little hard to believe so maybe I should just show you where we are."

Dave followed John a little further down the corridor and into a large room filled with tables and chairs. "This is just one of the rec rooms but it'll give you an idea of where we are."

He pointed to one of the big windows and Dave moved over to look out. But he wasn't sure at first what he was seeing; it just looked like the nighttime sky. Then he looked down and his eyes grew wide and his breath caught in his throat. He could see a big, blue planet floating below them. He turned alarmed toward John and shook his head doubtfully.

"We're up in space. And we're on a ship?"

John grinned through the pain on his face and revealed, "It's a spaceship, Dave. This one's the Apollo. It happens to be in orbit around the Earth right now. It's here for a month so it can rotate its crew down to the planet for shore leave. Which means it only has a skeleton crew on board. And that's making me a little nervous since there's only one doctor on board at the moment. And this guy's specialty is neurology. Not sure he really knows what to do with a pregnant lady."

But Dave barely heard what John was saying after the first few words. "Wait! This one's the Apollo? You mean there are more of these?"

John nodded. "Yeah, the Air Force has a few of them."

"The Air Force?" Dave parroted and then began to notice that the uniforms on the few people in this room indeed had Air Force insignia on them. "So, are you stationed … on this ship?"

John's grin grew even bigger and Dave was almost afraid of what was coming next.

"No, but sometimes we use this ship to get to where I am stationed."

"You mean it beams you up and down like it just did us. So it makes the trip quicker."

John shook his head. "To get to where I've been for the last four years it would take about three weeks on board this ship or any of the others. If I have to go this way I'll admit I like using the Apollo. The captain, Colonel Ellis, is a pretty decent guy and I think he actually likes me."

Dave just stared at John, processing what he'd said and finally managed to mutter, "Three weeks? Where would you go that it takes you three weeks in a space ship?"

"A small dwarf galaxy right outside the Milky Way called Pegasus. I've been living there in the city of … Atlantis."

Dave opened his mouth but nothing came out. He tried again and managed just a few words. "Atlantis? The mythical city in Ancient times. But supposedly that was on Earth, wasn't it? Like in the middle of the ocean or something."

"It was a long time ago," John answered. "But the people who built it, moved it, and then we found it again." He shrugged at the simple explanation then continued as he moved back out to the corridor, "Listen, Dave, I know this is all pretty confusing right now and I know you need more answers but I really want to get back to Teyla. I'm more than a little freaked out about her water breaking. The baby's not due for almost a month."

Dave was more than a little confused and he was pretty freaked out, too. But he knew that making sure Teyla and the baby would be fine was much more important right now.

As they walked back into the infirmary John spotted Dr. Nelson just coming out from behind the curtain where Teyla was. He moved as quickly as he could over to the man, his arm still protecting his injured ribs.

"How is she, Doc? The baby?"

The man nodded his head but John noticed he didn't really smile. That could only mean something bad. He braced himself for the worst.

"We've got them both stable for now but we'll need to monitor them for a while."

"But her water broke," John stated. "Isn't that a bad thing? And is it supposed to have blood in it?"

"Unfortunately the trauma she received caused her fluid sac to rupture and the blood you saw was because some of the placenta had ripped away from the uterine wall."

John shook his head, his eyes filled with anguish. "That's not supposed to happen."

"No, Colonel, it isn't. But we've done an ultrasound and the baby still has a good strong heartbeat and doesn't seem to be in any distress yet."

"Yet?" John's voice was filled with panic.

"The amniotic fluid keeps the baby protected until it's developed enough to be born but without it you run a greater risk of infection."

"So what can you do?" John asked hopefully.

"Well, we can't replace or repair the amniotic sac so she'll have to deliver the baby, preferably in the next twenty-four hours. After that the risk of infection is guaranteed."

"But she's not due for almost a month," John breathed out, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes, I know, Colonel. But at thirty-six weeks the baby has a very high percentage of survival; as long as we don't wait too long."

John just nodded, unsure that his voice would work at the moment. He looked behind the doctor at the curtain and took in a deep breath then let it out again.

"Why don't you go in and see her?" Doctor Nelson suggested. "She's a little bit anxious right now and she's trying to deal with the soreness from her bruises as well as the news about the baby. She could probably use a little comfort."

John's head went up and down and he turned to Dave who just waved him in Teyla's direction. Dave let out his own breath which he thought he'd been holding for a while as he watched John pull aside the curtain and approach the bed. The curtain didn't close all the way and Dave kept his eyes on John.

.

"Hey," John called out softly when he came within reach of Teyla. He tilted his head and gave what he could muster of a grin. "You know you're not gonna be allowed to play with those replicators anymore. I think we'll have to find you some new friends."

Teyla gave a quick chuckle that melted into a sob and John sat on the edge of the bed and gathered her into his arms. He ran one hand down her back while stroking her hair with the other. He could feel her sobs shaking her body and his insides twisted.

"It's gonna be fine, Teyla," John whispered fiercely. "Everything is gonna be fine."

She looked up at him and the moisture in her eyes ran down her cheeks. "They say he must be born soon or he will not survive. But it is much too early for him to come. He is not ready."

"Listen, Teyla," John calmed her as best he could. "This isn't Athos. This planet has lots of technology and babies born this early survive all the time. We'll make sure you have the best care and it'll be fine. You'll see. I promise it'll be okay."

John pulled her in close again and continued to run his hands over her back as he whispered calming noises in her ear. He really hoped that he could keep his promise. If anything happened to this baby he'd never forgive himself. He should have left Teyla back on Atlantis and none of this would have happened.

Dave apparently had the same idea and he moved quietly up behind John and swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, John. This is my fault. I never should have taken her to the warehouse with me. God, I'm so sorry."

Teyla lifted her head and set sorrow filled eyes on Dave. "You are not to blame. I insisted on coming with you not only to the electrical plant but inside the building." She looked at John and assured him, "Your brother is not to blame."

John turned toward Dave while keeping his hold on Teyla and said, "Aside from handcuffing her to a chair, you wouldn't have been able to keep her at the house if she really wanted to go with you."

"John," Teyla chastised and poked him in the ribs. He bent over with a loud groan and Teyla's eyes shot open.

"You are injured. This happened when the replicator hit you. How badly are you hurt?"

John tried to shrug it off but Dave offered, "Couple of cracked ribs and a concussion."

"John Sheppard," Teyla scolded, "You should be in a bed as well."

John grinned. "Only if you move over, Teyla. I'm not leaving your side. Look what happened last time I did."

Teyla did indeed move over and John eased himself down next to her. He placed his head on her shoulder and slid his hand to gently rest on her stomach. Dave saw his eyes start to close and figured the physical trauma must be taking its toll on him. Teyla also closed her eyes and put her hand on top of his. Dave thought they needed some privacy so he closed the curtain all the way and went back out into the main part of the infirmary hoping maybe someone could possibly fill him in with more information.

.

.

A few hours later, Dave went back into the infirmary to find John and Teyla still snuggled together asleep. It had been an interesting few hours. One of the crew, a Lt. Dobson, had been assigned to keep tabs on him and get him to sign a non-disclosure agreement. The businessman in Dave rebelled at the thought but made a deal that he would certainly sign it if they actually provided him with all the details of what had happened and how they'd gotten here.

So now, filled with more information than he probably wanted to know, Ancients, Asgard, aliens and Atlantis, he went to ask the doctor what they were planning on doing with Teyla. Because as he had sat around and listened to some of the crewmen talk, he had thought about her predicament. And since it wasn't such an unusual one for Earth, he felt like it was something he could deal with.

Dr. Nelson was just pulling back the curtain again to do another ultrasound. John and Teyla's eyes both fluttered open when he came in and John started to shift off the bed.

"You're fine right where you are, Colonel," Nelson claimed. "This little gadget doesn't take much space. I just need access to your wife's belly."

The man squeezed some gel onto what almost looked like an electric razor and lifted Teyla's johnnie slightly then moved the device back and forth. John looked up at the screen next to the doc and was relieved to see his little guy still moving and kicking. But as he watched the ultrasound, he thought about what Nelson had just said. He had called Teyla his wife. And while on Athos that was perfectly true, he knew that in some sense of the word she wasn't. He was from Earth and their Unity ceremony was certainly not legal here. And he wanted to be able to claim this baby in every way possible.

Nelson removed the scanner and wiped a cloth across Teyla's stomach then pulled up the sheet around her again.

"The baby still seems active enough and the heartbeat is within normal limits but there's very little amniotic fluid left and the placenta is dangerously separated from the uterine wall, even more so I think than it was a few hours ago."

Dave stepped into the tiny, enclosed space and looked at John and Teyla's terrified faces. He hoped they wouldn't mind his intrusion but they needed help and he knew where to get it.

"Listen, John, no offense to the doctor here, but I honestly think you need to get Teyla to a hospital with a good Maternity/NICU. I can recommend Mercy General. I've been donating to their Maternity/Neonatal Unit for years and it's one of the best. And I happen to be good friends with the head of the department. I could probably get her to take on your case herself. She's one of the leaders in her field."

John's eyes actually looked really interested and his gaze swung to Dr. Nelson.

The doctor smiled and said, "I was actually just going to suggest that myself, especially since I'm understaffed at the moment. And we really don't have the right equipment and incubators on board. Not really much call for maternity equipment on a spaceship. I just mentioned it to Colonel Ellis a few minutes before I came back in here."

Teyla still looked really nervous and John moved his face right in front of hers and gave her a tiny kiss. "This is a good thing, Teyla. A Neonatal Unit will have everything needed for a premature baby plus all the staff will be trained in that type of thing."

Teyla moved her hand into John's and squeezed tight. "Whatever you think is best, John. I have complete faith in you."

"Good," Dave sighed. "Now if I could just get a phone or some way of contacting the hospital, I can set things up for you."

"Lt. Dobson is getting things ready for you as we speak, Mr. Sheppard," a voice came from behind the group. Colonel Ellis strolled in and greeted everyone there. John made introductions quickly for his brother and then Dave followed the Lieutenant out the door.

"Colonel Sheppard, Teyla, don't worry about a thing. We plan on beaming you down and getting you right into an ambulance close by the hospital. Dobson will make arrangements for that once your brother is all set with the hospital. It shouldn't be more than a half hour before we can get you down there."

John slid off the bed and shook hands with Ellis. "Thank you, Colonel. I appreciate the assistance."

Ellis smiled and said, "Well, congratulations. Have you got a name picked out for this little guy yet?"

Teyla nodded and said, "Yes, he will be named Torren John Emmagen, after my father and after his father."

"Torren John Emmagen Sheppard is what I think it should be and actually Ellis, I was wondering if you could help us to make that happen."

Ellis nodded in understanding and said, "We're the Air Force, we can make anything happen."

.

sgasgasgasga

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

"Callie," Dave called out to his friend who was the head of the Maternity/NICU at Mercy General and grabbed her hand for a quick shake, thankful it was the left one that he'd hurt. "Thank you so much for making yourself available. We really appreciate it."

"Of course, David, anything for you," The lovely blond woman responded sweetly as she met them at the ambulance entrance. She moved aside as the attendants rolled Teyla's gurney in the door and then moved toward it.

"Hi, I'm Callie O'Shaunessy, I'm an OB/Gyn here at the hospital," she informed John and Teyla as they moved in.

"Actually, she's the head of the department," Dave bragged and she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Stop it, David," she scolded sarcastically. "We're not in a stockholder's meeting and you don't need to impress anyone."

John stuck his hand out and shook hers as well. "John Sheppard. This is my wife, Teyla. Thank you for agreeing to see us." John was glad he could introduce Teyla that way without feeling guilty. Ellis had gotten a marriage certificate sent up and performed a quick ceremony right in the infirmary. You had to love cutting through bureaucratic red tape. John realized it wasn't perfect but once this kid was out and completely healthy they could do an Earth wedding the right way. Or not, as they really had done the Athosian one very nicely. But Teyla was officially and legally his wife on this planet and others. And the baby would have his name, legally.

They continued to roll down the hallway and then Callie used her key to gain access to one of the staff elevators. Once inside she started asking questions.

"How did this happen? David said you 'd had a bit of an accident."

"She fell down some stairs," John provided the answer they had agreed upon. They figured it would explain some of her bruises as well.

"My balance is not what it was, I fear," Teyla apologized. "I miscalculated where I needed to put my foot."

"If you hadn't been trying to carry that whole pile of quilts, you probably could have seen where you were going," John teased thinking back to a few days ago when she'd brought the quilts back from New Athos.

"It was just an accident," Callie brushed off then asked, "How far along are you?"

"Thirty-six weeks. The baby should not be born yet." Teyla's voice came out a sob and Callie grasped her hand as John explained, "Teyla comes from a place where there isn't a whole lot of advanced medical care so she's a little nervous. I told her everything would be fine and the baby would be fine, right, Doc?"

"Of course, honey," Callie confirmed soothingly. "We've had babies in this unit that were much earlier than thirty-six weeks and they've done just fine. We have the best equipment and staff available."

"See, I told you," Dave said and winked at Teyla.

The elevator stopped and they moved down the hallway. Callie just gave Dave another eye roll and continued her questions.

"So have you been under medical care during this pregnancy?"

"Yes," John replied. "Dr. Keller on the base has been taking care of her. But that's nowhere around here."

Callie heard the word 'base' and finally realized the man was wearing black fatigues and army boots, so questioned, "Military?"

"Yeah, we're just back here for a few days."

"Oh, that's right, the funeral. Your dad passed away. I'm so sorry." She turned to face Dave as they turned into the Maternity/NICU area and put her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry, David. I was away at a symposium and didn't hear until yesterday. Otherwise I most certainly would have come to pay my respects. How are you doing?"

Dave just shrugged and responded, "Well, I've had some other excitement to keep my mind off of it."

They spent the next few minutes getting Teyla settled in a bed and hooking her up to all sorts of IV's and monitors. A short while later, Callie stood looking at the monitors and then checked the blood work that had come back from the lab.

"Hmm," she mumbled and her eyes settled on Teyla who was clutching John's hand tightly. "Your white blood count is off. That's not really a good sign. I think it's time we give this kid an eviction notice."

Teyla's eyes flew up to John who translated, "It means the baby needs to come out." He didn't sound very happy about it.

"I'm going to start you on a little Pitocin and hopefully that will get things rolling a bit. It's nothing to worry about; we use it all the time. Hopefully the fact that your water broke will help the labor along as well. We don't want him staying in there too long, too much risk of infection."

Callie looked at the chart again holding what information they had. "I know it's probably asking too much for Teyla's medical records but are you aware if you're allergic to any medications, Teyla?"

Teyla shook her head and shrugged but John looked at Teyla and replied, "Beckett had you on a ton of stuff after you were hit with shrapnel in that explosion. He didn't say there was a problem with any of it."

Callie looked horrified at that little tidbit of information but noted it down on her chart.

"Doc," John cleared his throat getting her attention. "What if she doesn't go into labor?"

"The Pitocin should definitely start labor but my concern is that sometimes labor starts but doesn't really progress far enough to actually deliver the child. In that case we'd have to do a C-Section. But I really want that to be my last option."

Teyla looked confused and Callie explained, "A C-Section is where we make an incision in the abdomen and remove the baby that way."

Teyla looked horrified and started breathing harder. John sat down next to her on the bed and wrapped her in his arms. "It's gonna be fine, Teyla. The Doc says that's only a last resort. Come on, you need to relax. And I can always have a talk with the little guy. He usually listens pretty well."

Teyla leaned back against the pillows and gave John a tiny smile. The nurse came in and hooked another bag to her IV then left them alone.

"The labor may not start right away and if it does it may be very mild at first," Callie informed them. "So I suggest you try and get a little rest before the hard part comes. It's well past midnight and I'm guessing neither one of you got any sleep before you came here."

She pointed to an upholstered chair near the corner and said, "That chair reclines and the foot comes up so you might want to get some sleep, too, Mr. Sheppard. Oh, wait, you're military, I don't know your rank."

"John is fine," he told her but Teyla piped up, "Colonel. He is a Colonel."

"Colonel," Callie's eyebrows rose. "Impressive."

John made a face and shook his head explaining, "It's only Lieutenant Colonel. I'm not a full bird yet. Maybe someday."

"And modest," Callie grinned as she peeked at Dave who had finagled his way into the room. "Not really a family trait."

"Hey," Dave grumbled but good naturedly as John attempted to lower himself into the chair. The groan caught Callie's attention and she saw his face tighten in discomfort and his eyes go up as if he were dizzy.

"What's wrong, Colonel, uh, John? You look like you're in some pain."

"Just got banged up a bit while I was helping another unit finish some work. I'm fine"

Callie moved over and tilted his face up then grabbed her pen light and flashed it in his eyes. "Have you seen a doctor about this?"

John nodded, "Yeah." He tried to move his head away but Callie kept hold of it while feeling the back of his head. "You know, Dave, she's a little pushy. No wonder you like her so much."

Dave chuckled. "The doctor said he had a concussion and some cracked ribs."

Callie moved away from John seemingly satisfied that he'd been diagnosed while John glared at his brother for being a tattletale.

"If you need anything, John, just let one of the nurses know," Callie offered. "We make sure we take care of our Dads, too. I'm going to leave you two alone for a while so you can get some rest but I'll just be in my office which is right down the hall on the other side of the atrium. I'll check on you periodically until it's showtime. And I'll get David out of your way. He really shouldn't be in here. But he seems to think that because he donates a ton of money to this hospital he can just do whatever he wants."

She gave Dave a wink then took his arm and guided him out the door. Before he got all the way out he offered, "I'll stick around if you guys need anything. Don't bother to argue," he added as he saw John just about to do exactly that.

David left the ward with Callie and she suggested, "You probably should go home and get some sleep but if you really feel the needs to stay you can always take advantage of the couch in my office." They walked through the empty atrium and she opened a door just a few steps beyond.

As she turned and David followed her in she took his left hand and squeezed it saying, "I'm really sorry about your father, David. I know how close you two were."

David couldn't hide the pain or grimace that came out when she squeezed his hand and she looked at him suspiciously. "What happened to your hand?"

David looked nervous because he hadn't thought of an excuse to use for his injury, it was so slight. "Um," he stumbled, "I uh, just banged it up on something. Nothing to worry about."

Callie closed the door behind her and faced David with her hands on her hips. "David Sheppard, what is going on here? The three of you all just somehow got banged up all at the same time. Your brother's neck looks like someone had a hand wrapped tightly around it. I noticed you've got a few scratches and the usually impeccably dressed David Sheppard looks like he's been rolling around in the dirt. Is there something I should be aware of? Did Teyla really fall down some stairs accidentally?"

David searched the room again for an answer but when none came and Callie didn't seem to be backing down, he frowned, "No, but listen, I'm gonna get in a bunch of trouble if you say anything. The military made me sign a ton of forms. And all I can really say is that it was something John was working on. Teyla and I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Luckily, John was in the right place at the right time."

Callie looked doubtful. "I'm not sure how lucky he was, he looks in pretty bad shape."

"Yeah, but … four people were killed so John got off easy. You really can't say anything, Callie, please." Dave moved closer to his friend and picked up her hand and gave her a charming grin, reminiscent of one he'd seen John use a million times to get his way.

She narrowed her eyes then gave a sigh. "All right I won't make trouble. You know it's a good thing I like you."

David dipped his head closer to hers and said, "Thank you, Calliope"

Callie pulled away from Dave with a smirk. "Oh, you just ruined the mood with that, David. I was thinking all nice thoughts about you. You know I regret ever telling you what my real name is. I thought you were gentlemen enough to not remind me."

"But it's such a unique name and you're such a unique woman," David flattered.

Callie glared impishly at him. "Okay, enough sucking up. You're back on my good list. Just don't push it. That list changes quite frequently, you know."

David chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind and do whatever I can to stay on the good list."

"Why don't you try and get some rest," Callie pointed to the couch. "I'm gonna throw on some scrubs although I don't imagine Teyla will be ready for me for a few hours at the earliest. But they're so much more comfortable than this." And she indicated her prim tailored suit and heels.

David nodded then worried, "They are going to be all right, aren't they?"

"I'll do everything I can to make sure they are. It's funny, though, I don't ever remember you mentioning a brother before."

David sighed. "Well, I hadn't really seen John for close to five years until Dad died; he's been in the Air Force forever. And I only met Teyla the other day. But I think Dad's death really hit John hard, especially since he hadn't seen Dad in that amount of time, too. He's carrying around a lot of guilt about it. And if something happened to Teyla and the baby … I'm not sure John could handle that right now; especially after how it happened."

Callie reached for David's hand again, the uninjured one and assured him, "I'll do everything I can. But remember, David, John's got you to help him through this. He's not alone."

.

sgasgasgasga

.

Things started heating up around four a.m. and Teyla couldn't even pretend to sleep. Her pelvis felt like someone was trying to pry it apart with a crow bar. But John had been wonderful. He had sat near her, allowing her to crush his hand whenever another contraction hit. And they had been coming fairly frequently.

"Another one's coming, Teyla," John reported as he looked at the monitor that was attached to the wires on her stomach. This amazing device showed when a contraction was coming and when it had peaked and started going back down again.

"I do not want another one," Teyla moaned, too exhausted to face the pain again. "I have not yet recovered from the last one."

John brushed his hand over Teyla's sweating forehead and encouraged, "I know, sweetheart but you're doing great. Doc says the closer they come together, the closer we are to getting to meet this little guy."

"Auuggghhhhh!" was all Teyla could manage as the next wave of pain lanced through her body. Why would women have more than one child if this was the only way to deliver them? She tried blowing out like the nurses had taught her but just felt foolish. It seemed nothing she did made the pain any less harsh. If they had any more children she would make John carry and deliver them.

John squeezed her hand tighter and let her ride out the contraction. He wasn't sure he could take any more of this. It obviously wasn't his pain, although he wondered if Teyla had indeed broken his hand, but seeing her in so much pain was killing him. He wished he could take some of it from her.

Another contraction came and he gave her the warning. She didn't seem to hear him.

"Teyla, come on sweetie, you need to get on top of this one. The Doc says they're much worse if you don't focus on something while it's happening."

"How would she know?" Teyla rasped out harshly. "Has she been through this?"

"No, Teyla, I haven't," Callie admitted as she moved up behind John. "But I've got a little bit of experience with women who have. As soon as this contraction is over, I'm going to check you again. You were at six centimeters thirty minutes ago."

The contraction ended and Teyla lay panting from the exertion. Callie quickly took a look and smiled when she lowered Teyla's hospital gown back down and removed the monitor belt.

"You're just about there. Now I'm guessing the next few contractions will be right on top of each other so you won't have time to rest in between."

"Resting!" Teyla scoffed. "Who has been resting?"

Callie smiled indulgently. "We're going to get a few things set up in here and I think we'll be meeting your son in a very short time."

"Thanks, Doc," John said wearily and she asked, "How are you holding up, John?"

"I'm fine, but I'm not the one in labor."

"But you are the one with quite a few serious injuries," she reminded him.

He gave a half grin and replied, "Well, I've got a little distraction right now to keep my mind off of them."

A yell from Teyla brought John's mind right back to his wife and the next twenty minutes was spent with John giving Teyla as much encouragement as he could. But as Callie set herself up right near Teyla's feet and they lowered the bottom half of the bed to prepare for delivery, John felt a bad feeling rush through him.

He wasn't sure what it was but the death grip Teyla had mangled his hand with over the past few hours seemed to be getting weaker and weaker even though he knew her contractions were longer and more intense than ever. Maybe she was just more tired.

"Teyla, we're almost there, sweetie. Doc says just another minute and you can push."

Teyla's whimpers were all that he heard in response. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Come on, sweetie, I know you can do it. You're the strongest woman I know."

Teyla gave him a weak smile and nodded her head.

Callie moved the head of Teyla's bed up a bit more, got the covers out of the way and placed Teyla's feet in the stirrups. "It's show time now, folks. On the next contraction, Teyla, I want you to push and hold, okay."

Teyla gave a tired nod and John pressed his lips quickly to hers and said, "I love you, Teyla."

Teyla's response was a huge whine that erupted from her mouth and Callie prompted, "Push, Teyla!"

Nurses were on either side of Teyla bracing her feet and John held both her hands as she pushed down on them and on the baby inside her.

"Good! That's excellent, Teyla. A few more times and this guy will be here. Here comes the next one. Push and hold!"

They repeated this process a few more times and finally Callie said, "Here's the head, it won't be long now."

But as Teyla was pushing on the next contraction, John felt her hands all of a sudden droop in his. He looked at her face and her eyes were almost rolling back in her head.

"Teyla!" he screamed frantic at what was happening. Callie looked up and shouted, "Oh, no you don't. Teyla, you have to get through this. He's almost out."

And sure enough John looked down and saw the top of his son's head working its way out of the birth canal. Both nurses saw that Teyla had just about wilted and jumped right in and started pushing on her stomach. He took a step back but kept his hand on one of Teyla's even though it was completely limp. He didn't know what the heck was going on but he knew this wasn't supposed to happen.

"I've got him!" Callie cried and handed the newly born child to another nurse who had appeared behind her with a towel. She quickly tied off the umbilical cord and turned to examine the baby. She suctioned the eyes, nose and mouth and within seconds his lungs rang out with news of his arrival.

John breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the baby cry but looked back and wondered why Teyla wasn't saying anything. Her eyes were closed and she appeared asleep.

"Teyla! Teyla!" he cried again his breath coming in short pants now.

Callie handed the baby back to the nurse who had held him earlier and instructed, "He looks pretty good. Get him into the NICU and have the pediatrician take a look."

She turned back to Teyla and gave more instructions. Something about getting more fluids into the IV and delivering the placenta and getting some blood samples.

"What's happening?" John demanded when no one said anything to him.

One of the nurses was still pushing on Teyla's stomach and Callie was pulling what must have been the placenta out. After taking a quick look to make sure it had all been delivered, she looked up at John and calmly said, "John, I'm going to need you to go wait out in the atrium for a little while."

His eyes almost burned a hole in her as he barely breathed out, "Why? What's wrong with Teyla? Why isn't she awake?"

Callie took off her gloves, stood up and guided John to the door where another nurse was waiting. "I'll come get you in a little while."

She moved back in the room and closed the curtain on the large window and as John was led away, he heard her say, "There's way too much blood here. I'm gonna need to start a transfusion or we'll lose her."

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8

Chapter 8

sgasgasgasga

.

John stood looking out the atrium window to the lobby two stories below. He didn't really register any of what he was looking at though. All he could see was Teyla lying so still in the bed and hear the doctor saying they might lose her.

He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the cool glass of the window, resting his hands next to it. He took in a deep breath and tried to muster all the self control he had inside him. It wasn't enough. He could feel his pain continue to rise up and push past the walls that he'd erected to keep it out.

His hands clenched into fists and he wanted to pound against the glass but subconsciously knew that wasn't a good idea. His jaw clenched as well and his breath came out in short spurts and he wondered if he continued if he would hyperventilate. He was starting to feel a little lightheaded.

But then of course he also had a concussion and he found it amazing that he had actually forgotten that for a few minutes even though his head had harbored a bass drum inside it for the last four hours. But Teyla had needed him and he'd had to be there for her. It's what he did.

He pushed himself away from the window and took in a deep, long breath and tried once more to remove himself from the agony slicing through his gut. He'd been able to do it several times when he'd been tortured so why couldn't he do it now? He turned around to move across the room and saw Dave just coming out of what was most likely Callie's office.

When Dave saw John he rushed right over and asked, "Did Teyla have the baby? Why are you out here?"

John just let out a few shaky breaths and rasped, "I don't know. I don't know."

Dave's eyes grew intense with worry at his usually contained brother and his vague response. "John," he said and put his hand on his brother's arm. "What happened? Did Teyla have the baby, yet?"

John just nodded, pain filling his eyes, unsure if he could answer with more than a nod.

Dave was now panicked. "Is the baby all right?" Dave asked hesitantly thinking that John's response meant there was something definitely wrong.

John looked thoughtful for a minute then said, "Yeah, he was crying. I think she said he looked okay."

"John, you're scaring me. What happened?"

John gazed at Dave, moisture filling the eyes that started bouncing around the room unable to find someplace to land. They finally landed on Dave again and harshly whispered, "Teyla. They said they might lose her."

John turned away from Dave at that point and began breathing heavily again as he kept grabbing for the control that seemed to be just out of his reach. Dave seemed to realize this and put his hand on John's back. He moved it back and forth a few times trying to give some form of comfort. But he'd never been any good at this stuff. And he knew John hadn't been either. It was how they had been raised. Their Mom had been the only one who had any kind of skill in that area. And she had died much too young.

Dave saw John straining to keep his breath even and knew he was near the edge. He knew they both thought of it as weakness to show too much emotion in public but Dave was beginning to realize this wasn't one of those cases. Besides, it was way past four a.m. and no one was around.

"John, it's okay to let go," Dave told him quietly. "You don't have to have such iron control all the time."

John sucked in another deep breath and sighed, "I'm afraid if I let go I won't be able to get it back."

Dave rubbed John's back again thinking about what Callie had said to him earlier. "You know, John, you don't have to do this all by yourself. I'm here. You're not alone."

John turned around and they somehow moved together and Dave found himself almost holding John up. The man had gone through quite a bit of physical pain today and now he'd just had a ton of emotional pain added to it. It was amazing he was on his feet at all. Dave pulled him in and felt John's hands holding tightly to his arms. He could feel John's body shaking and thought that just holding him was the right thing to do.

.

Callie moved out of the ward and into the atrium, tugging the lab coat over her blood spattered scrubs. She knew John must be frantic by now and she didn't want to take the time to change into clean ones. Hopefully he wouldn't notice just how much blood there was.

The atrium was empty, which wasn't unusual for this time of the night, or should she say morning as she looked at her watch and realized it was coming up on five o'clock. The only thing she saw were the two figures sitting side by side on one of the benches in front of the floor to ceiling windows. All she could see of John was his back completely hunched over, his forearms resting on his knees and his head in his hands. David was sitting next to him and had his hand on his brother's shoulder. She could see that he was moving it back and forth in a compassionate gesture. She smiled when she realized that maybe David Sheppard had potential after all.

She made a little noise as she approached, not wanting to startle either one of them. When John saw her he flew to his feet and managed to gasp, "Doc?"

"She's starting to stabilize, John." She knew his first concern was that Teyla was still alive.

"What the hell happened?" John asked roughly.

"The combination of Teyla's water breaking and the placenta tearing caused an infection to start. She's got something called septicemia. It's a pathogen in the blood and it starts affecting other organs. It made Teyla very weak and the stress of the delivery became too much for her."

Callie let John absorb that information before she continued, "The other thing that happened is when the placenta pulled away it caused a rupture in the uterine wall. That caused excessive bleeding. I've given her a transfusion and have got her on fluids and antibiotics to get rid of the infection. But I won't lie to you. She lost quite a lot of blood and she's still very sick."

John swallowed hard and cleared his throat. "Is she gonna make it?"

Callie gave a warm smile. "If I have anything to say about it, she will."

John looked down at his feet for a few seconds then back up and asked, "So if we had gotten her here sooner, this might not have happened?"

"John," Dave groaned. "Don't lay that kind of guilt on yourself. It'll just rot you away from the inside."

"I agree," Callie added. "Right now you need to focus all your energy on Teyla and your new son."

John's eyes opened wide. "God, I never even asked about him. He's okay, right. I heard him crying when he came out."

Callie gave a really big smile this time. "Yes, he's perfectly wonderful. He's a whopping five pounds, ten ounces which is pretty good for a little guy who came almost four weeks too early. He's been checked out by our pediatrician who says there doesn't seem to be any problems with his coming too soon. We've got him under the lights in an incubator and he's got oxygen in there just to give him an extra boost. I was actually coming out to ask if you wanted to go in and hold him."

John nodded vigorously but then looked tortured again. "When can I see Teyla?"

"They're just cleaning her up and moving her out of the birthing room into a recovery room. It's still in Maternity but closer to the Nursery. We'll be keeping a close eye on her until I'm convinced that we've got this thing under control. Maybe by the time you finish your visit with your son, they'll have her moved and ready. Do you have a name for him, yet?"

"Torren," John supplied. "Torren John."

Callie smiled then addressed her friend. "David, you won't be allowed to go into the Nursery but if you're really nice to me, I'll let you watch from the window."

"Aren't I always nice to you?" David asked confused and Callie just laughed and led the way back into the ward.

She got John scrubbed up and had him slip on a hospital gown over his clothes then settled him in a rocking chair in a dimly lit corner of the Nursery. She patted his shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile.

One of the nurses walked over and handed Callie a small, tightly wrapped bundle and she turned to John. "Hey, little guy," Callie crooned to the infant, "I've got your Daddy here waiting to meet you." Then she placed the baby in John's arms and left him alone to bond with his child.

John's eyes were intense as he peeked inside the tiny, blue blanket but when he saw the miniscule face all scrunched up and perfect, his heart beat faster. How could you fall in love with someone so fast?

"Hey, Pal," John whispered softly not wanting to frighten the child. "I'm your Dad. I'm the one that's been talking to you for the last few months. Not sure if you recognize the voice but I want you to know I love you. I know I already told you that about a million times but I wanted to make sure you heard it from me once you actually got here."

John lifted the child slightly and pressed his lips sweetly to his son's forehead. "Your Mom loves you, too. Very much. But she, uh, she's a little sick right now and so it might be a little while before you get to meet her. But they're gonna fix her up and make her better and then we'll get to spend all sorts of time together. Your Mom and I have both been really excited about having you and we've got a little room all fixed up waiting for you back home."

He looked around the Nursery and saw that no one was super close to him but he figured telling the kid about Atlantis could wait a while. He shifted the baby a little more and moved the blanket so he could get a look at his tiny hands as they attempted to escape from their confines.

"I have to warn you, though," John continued in a secretive tone, "your Mom put all these little bunnies and fluffy creatures all over the walls of your room. I told her that jets might be a better choice; after all you are my son. But Moms have a way of getting what they want. And I don't usually argue too much since making your Mom happy is all I really want to do."

The infant curled his hand around John's finger and the movement tugged at his heart. "Your Mom is the most amazing lady you'll ever meet. I think I fell in love with her the second I met her. Unfortunately I was too stupid to do anything about it for a lot of years. But we finally got it right and you're the end result, and we couldn't be happier."

John felt a weight start crushing his chest and knew it had nothing to do with the cracked ribs he had. He thought of Teyla trying her hardest to deliver the baby and finally succumbing to the sickness that had been going through her body. What would he do if she didn't come out of this? Could he bring a baby back to Atlantis without his Mom there to help take care of him? He couldn't even contemplate those thoughts right now. Teyla had to get better; she had no choice. He couldn't survive without her. Determination swelled up inside him and he knew she would get better; she was the strongest woman he knew, in every way.

"Your Mom's going to get better very soon, you'll see," John continued to reassure his son but wondered who he was really trying to reassure. "She's an incredibly strong person. I shouldn't tell you this but she can beat the crap out of me without even breaking a sweat, although I actually like it when she sweats. It makes her skin glisten and shine and she looks so unbelievable gorgeous. Okay, maybe I shouldn't be telling you that either but the point is your Mom is a very special person. And I love her a lot and I know you will, too."

John saw the nurse start moving toward him and he figured he'd held the kid long enough. He probably needed those lights and that oxygen that Callie had talked about earlier. He gave him one last kiss and told him, "I'll be back to visit you soon, as much as they'll let me. Right now I'm gonna go see your Mom and try and help her get better. And be good for the nurses, okay."

John handed him back to the nurse and winked. "Let me know if he gives you any problems and I'll have another little talk with him."

She smiled widely and gently removed the baby from his arms. John watched her walk away as he removed the hospital gown and draped it over the chair. His arms now felt empty and he wanted to feel his son in them again. He never realized what an amazing thing that was. He turned toward the door and knew that now he needed to take Teyla in his arms and help her to feel better.

.

David took a deep breath as he watched John holding his newborn son in his arms inside the Nursery. He sighed in relief that at least the baby was fine and didn't have any adverse effects from the encounter with the replicator or his early arrival. He could see John talking to him and his eyes grew a little misty and he blinked a few times to clear it up. What the heck was wrong with him? Watching his brother cuddle the infant was a happy thing. Men didn't cry over happy things. It had obviously been a very long day.

He felt movement behind him and turned his head to see Callie sidle up next to him. She had changed into jeans and a blouse and she was smiling.

"He's going to be just fine, David," Callie promised. "And I mean John as well as the baby. He seems like he's got that Sheppard determination and stubborn streak. And he's got a pretty decent brother to give him a hand when he needs it."

David smiled down at the woman beside him and reached for her hand. "I don't know how to thank you, Callie. I know Teyla isn't out of the woods by far but you were just so amazing. I know you don't take on many clients with the administrative aspect taking a large chunk of your time but you knew just what to do and I value that."

"Of course, I did," she teased him. "It's my job."

David smiled again and squeezed her hand a bit. "I know but if there's anything I can do to show my appreciation for all this, let me know. Maybe there's some new equipment that you need or some new doctor you want convinced to come here…"

Callie tugged on David's arm so he was facing her. "You know, David, not everyone does things for money or for what they can get out of a situation. Sometimes people do things because it makes them feel good and because they want to. You need to realize that."

David looked down and did realize something but he wasn't sure exactly what he should do about it. He took a deep breath and figured he could start with baby steps.

"Okay, so no new equipment," David grinned. "How about if I buy you breakfast? That wouldn't be too generous would it?"

"Breakfast would be wonderful," Callie informed him. "It would be even better if I had some handsome gentleman to keep me company."

David remembered what she said about John's modesty and decided to try a little. "I'm not sure about a handsome gentleman but if you can slum it, I'd be more than willing to join you."

Callie's eyes filled with humor and he thought he'd never seen her look prettier. She hooked her arm through his and gave him the once over, "You're a little rumpled and you could use a shave but I guess you'll do."

She made arrangements for the nurses to keep an eye on John, knowing he would never complain about being in pain and told them to page her if Teyla got any worse. They left the ward and Callie said, "We should bring something back for your brother. I'm guessing it's been a while since he ate anything. But it will be your job to actually get him to eat it. And you should probably try and get him to sleep also."

"Why do I always get the difficult jobs?" Dave complained good-naturedly but as he looked at the woman on his arm, he realized this job wasn't hard at all.

.

.

John stood in the doorway of the new room they'd put Teyla in. It had some big windows to the outside that were presently covered with blinds, minimizing the harsh outdoor sunshine. It had a small bathroom in the corner and a sink next to it. She lay in the bed that was in the middle of the room, surrounded by technology.

Her skin was pale and moist and she was still. John thought she looked way too still. This was more than just Teyla sleeping. He'd seen her sleeping every night and morning for the past eight months and this was way too still.

He cautiously entered and tried not to look at the host of machinery that flanked her. The nurse who had brought him in here had been good and explained what all of it was. The antibiotics and fluids were to flush the infection from her body and the blood was to replenish what she'd lost during delivery. The heart monitor and oximeter and blood pressure cuff would let the staff know all about her different levels and alert them if she was in distress. He wondered what would alert them to his distress.

His steps were slow and soft as his gaze stayed on her face. He kept thinking she would open her eyes and call his name and raise her hand to beckon him. But they had said she might be out for a while and not to expect anything too soon. But he needed her to open them and assure him, in her sweet gentle voice, that she would be fine, that he shouldn't worry about her.

But right now he knew that he was. Worried. And he didn't think he'd ever been this worried about her before. She'd been taken by the Wraith and pulled into a machine that was doomed to burn up in a planet's atmosphere and been ill or injured a dozen times, too. But nothing where he hadn't been sure she could be saved; either by him or Beckett or the team. But this time Callie had said she would do everything in her power to make sure Teyla was fine. But what if her power was limited? What if it wasn't enough to save her life?

John sat on the edge of the bed trying not to think about that possibility. He reached for Teyla's hand, the one that didn't have a slew of IV's and devices attached, and raised it to his lips. He kissed it gently then pressed her palm to the side of his face. He knew if she was awake she would tease him about how scratchy his new growth of beard was. And then he would grab her around the waist and try and rub it all over her neck as she playfully batted him away.

A strangled sob forced its way up his throat and he almost didn't catch it in time before it turned into a full blown howl. He needed to get some of that iron control back that Dave had mentioned earlier. He wouldn't be any good to Teyla if he sat here crying. Not that that didn't sound like a really great idea right now. Maybe he needed to let Teyla know he was here and that he would be here whenever she was ready to come back to him.

He pulled up a straight back chair and sat it right up to the edge of the bed. He grimaced as he leaned his body so his elbows were up next to her and his hands held hers. His mouth touched her fingers.

"Teyla," his voice was still scratchy and harsh from the hand that had almost crushed the life out of him last night. "I'm right here, sweetie. I just want you to know that. And our baby is here, too; our son. He's not actually in this room but he's right next door and I've already had a chance to sit with him and hold him and he is so amazingly beautiful Teyla, you wouldn't believe it. Or maybe you would because you're such a beautiful person yourself. But I never knew how incredible it could feel to hold a child; our child. He's so tiny though but they tell me he's perfect in every way. Right now he's catching a few rays though and breathing in some fresh air so he'll be ready to come visit here as soon as you wake up. But I know you need some rest and it's okay if you take it. Just don't take too long, Teyla, because I'm not sure how much longer I can handle being without you. You've become an addiction and now whenever I'm not near you, it's all I can think about; being back with you."

John moved his hand up to her face, caressed the side of it and pushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes. She was warm but not too warm. Maybe that meant the fever she'd had was coming down. He hoped so. He couldn't lose her. A sudden weariness rushed over him and the room shifted. His head was still pounding and he knew it had been a while since he'd eaten or slept but there was no way he was leaving her side. He didn't even want to go lie on the comfortable chair that he knew opened up for him. He wanted to be right here by Teyla.

He rested his head on his arms and tucked her hand under his cheek, feeling the blood pulse through her wrist. He kept track of that rhythm, knowing it signified that she was still here and would still be able to fight. As the tiny pulse beat a tempo against his face and the emotional and physical pain closed in, John lost the fight for awareness and his eyes closed to memories of holding his son.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9

Chapter 9

.

"David Sheppard, what are you doing back here?" Callie reprimanded the man who had bought her breakfast several hours ago as he walked through the atrium outside the Maternity/NICU. "I thought I told you to go home, take a shower and get some sleep."

"And I thought you said you were going to do the same thing?" He flung right back at her.

"I did," she stated. "And now I need to get back to work. Just because I delivered a baby in the middle of the night doesn't mean the paperwork on my desk is all going to disappear."

"And I believe you told me to make sure my brother gets some food in him," he held up a paper bag. "So I'm just following doctor's orders."

Callie narrowed her eyes and responded, "I guess it's rare that you follow anybody's orders so I shouldn't complain. Did you manage to get any sleep?"

David nodded. "A few hours. How about you?"

"Same. I only got here about twenty minutes ago."

David's eyes grew serious. "How's Teyla?"

Callie gave a slight nod. "She's holding her own. We gave her another unit of blood and hopefully that will get her white blood count back to where it should be."

"Have you seen John? Is he in there with her?"

Callie rolled her eyes. "Where else would you expect him to be? Your brother seems to be a very devoted husband. According to the nurses he hasn't left her side, and I mean literally. Apparently he fell asleep with his head on the side of the bed and he was still there when I checked on her ten minutes ago."

Callie stopped before they got to the ward doors and said, "I'm a bit concerned about him actually. With his injuries he should probably be in a hospital room himself or at the very least at home resting. But he seems to be taking it all in stride like he does this sort of thing all the time. What exactly does he do for the Air Force?"

"He was a pilot for a lot of years, did a lot of Special Forces stuff. The last four years I really couldn't tell you. Unfortunately I didn't have a lot of contact with him during that time. I'm pretty sure he's into quite a bit of high level, top secret stuff and what I learned yesterday I'm sure barely skims the surface of what he's involved in."

"Wow," she exclaimed. "That must be tough on Teyla."

David looked thoughtful. "Teyla works with him. Apparently she's some sort of liaison, guide, diplomat. She wouldn't tell me too much either, and believe me I asked a lot of questions."

And now that Dave thought of it, one of the questions he had asked was where Teyla was from. She and John had both insinuated that she was local to where he was stationed but John had said he was stationed in another galaxy. No! There was no way! Wouldn't John have told him if Teyla was from another planet, heck another galaxy?

Yes, her manner was not like that of a typical American but if she was an alien wouldn't she look a bit different? And Callie hadn't noticed anything different in her physiology. Oh, God! He'd been watching too many reruns of Star Trek. But that was definitely something he would put on his list of things to ask John.

They both walked down the hall and stopped at the Nursery window. "How's the little guy doing?" Dave asked as he pointed to his nephew who occupied the incubator on the far right.

Callie gave a really big grin. "Really great!" she enthused. "He took a bit of water earlier from a bottle and didn't have any problems feeding. I do wish Teyla could nurse him of course, but unfortunately the infants in this unit very rarely get that opportunity unless the Mom is well enough to pump milk."

They watched as Torren slept for a few minutes, fidgeting only slightly then continued until they reached Teyla's room. Sure enough, John was still awkwardly lying on the side of the bed with Teyla's hand under his face. Dave moved over to the window and dropped the bag on the counter under the sill. Callie moved around checking monitors and IV's and taking vital signs and John started stirring at the movement.

He shook his head to try and wake himself up then quickly regretted it as his head exploded. He dropped it into his hands and stifled a groan.

"Why don't I give you something for that, John," Callie offered. "It might help with the soreness in the ribs as well."

John was about to refuse and attempted to stand but quickly grabbed hold of the edge of the bed again as he swayed from side to side.

Callie grabbed his arm and David moved to stand behind him.

"Okay, these are your choices, John, and there will be no arguments," Callie ordered in a no nonsense voice. "After getting some food and a few pain killers into you, you will lie down in that reclining chair and get some much needed rest. Or you will go home with your brother and get some much needed rest. Or I will get a few big, burly attendants to strap you down and I will sedate you and assign you a hospital bed until you get some much needed rest." She smiled very sweetly at him and added, "Take your pick."

John managed to open one eye most of the way and responded," Pushy women, Dave." He looked at Callie and picked, "Okay, I'll use that chair over there. Happy?"

"I will be when I see you in it," she grinned. "But right now I need to do an internal exam on Teyla and check if there's still any hemorrhaging. You and your brother can go out into the atrium and John, you can eat the food that your very kind brother brought for you. I'll have someone bring you some pain killers. When I'm through in here, I'll come get you and you can lie down. Now go."

Dave made sure he stood right next to John as they walked out of the room but John seemed a bit steadier on his feet. They entered the atrium and John excused himself to use the rest room and Dave grabbed a bench for the two of them. The place had a little more traffic than it had this morning but most people were still just moving through the room not actually using it. He looked up when he saw one of the unit nurses bring out the pills for John and thanked her.

John returned shortly, looking like he'd tried to at least wash his face. His hair was standing up a bit more than usual and Dave tried not to laugh at the sight. He handed his brother the medicine and made sure he took it then gave him the bag and ordered him to eat.

"Thanks, I am kind of hungry," he said and took a few bites of the sandwich he'd found inside. He looked down at his watch and asked, "What time is it anyway?"

"It's almost noon, John. I guess you did manage a bit of sleep although I can't imagine it was very comfortable. How are you feeling?"

John wasn't sure if Dave meant physically or emotionally but he knew the answer to both questions was that he felt like crap! But it was too ingrained in him to do much more than respond, "I'm fine."

Dave just rolled his eyes but dropped that subject. He waited until John had finished most of the sandwich and was digging through a bag of chips when he asked the question that had been burning in his mind for a whole fifteen minutes.

"So John, when you said that Teyla was local to where you've been stationed, did you mean that she's from…"

John's head whipped up fast to glare at his brother and he regretted it immediately. The painkillers certainly hadn't started to work yet. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth while the hammer in his head died down just slightly.

"Dave," John warned as he looked cautiously around the atrium. Luckily no one was nearby or even walking past. John closed his eyes again, knowing he needed to give Dave an answer. "Yeah, Teyla's not from here. We met her people when we first got there. But they're good people, Dave and she's definitely human if that's what your next question was going to be. Do you think I'd let an Earth doctor take care of her if she wasn't?"

Dave sighed in relief as John threw a few more chips in his mouth and finished off the bottle of water. Callie walked in as he was shoving everything back in the bag and leaning over to throw it in the nearby trashcan. His eyes searched hers for answers.

The smile she gave him made his chest relax a bit and then she informed him, "We just got the last batch of blood work back and it's looking much better. I think we caught the infection in time. Her vitals are stabilizing and her fever is practically gone. She'll probably be waking up soon. But she'll be very weak for a while and will need to get lots of rest. That's not always easy to do with a baby around. When do you need to get back to the base?"

"Whenever she's okay to go back. I've got some leave coming. I haven't managed any time off in," he rolled his eyes at the thought, "a few years anyway. They owe me some time."

"That's great, John," Callie said then smirked, "Maybe you could spend it with your brother here. He's got a nice big house and I'm sure the sound of a baby screaming at three a.m. wouldn't be a problem at all."

David glared at her for her words but then sincerely offered, "You know you'd be more than welcome to stay, John. There's plenty of room."

John just nodded his appreciation but knew he wouldn't make any decisions until he could talk to Teyla and he'd probably need to clear it with the SGC as well.

Teyla was still out when they returned but John thought her face had a bit more color than it had before. He hoped it wasn't just wishful thinking. Callie stood in the doorway with her arms folded over her chest and staring at John. When he realized why she was doing that he reluctantly nodded.

He leaned over, kissed Teyla on the cheek and whispered, "I'll be right over here, sweetie, if you need me. I love you."

He settled himself in the chair and reclined it. He actually let out a huge sigh when his body relaxed in the comfort of the cushions. Callie pulled a blanket from the shelf in the room and spread it over him.

"Thanks, Mom," John quipped but his eyes started closing and Callie shooed Dave out of the room. But Dave, ever the control freak, stopped and asked, "John is there anything you need me to get for you while I'm home?"

John opened his eyes reluctantly then moved his nose down to his shoulder and sniffed. "How about a change of clothes. I'm thinking pretty soon they might throw me out with the trash."

Dave nodded and allowed Callie to drag him out. John took one last look at Teyla sending nice thoughts her way and drifted back to sleep.

.

.

John had managed a few hours sleep in the reclining chair and he felt remarkably better. He saw a change of clothes had been left hanging on the bathroom door knob and took a few minutes to grab a shower in Teyla's bathroom and slip them on. That also made him feel so much better. Now if he could just get Teyla to wake up.

As he was lowering himself in the recliner again, one of the nurses came in and he looked at her with the saddest puppy dog eyes he could muster and asked if he could possibly hold his son again.

The woman almost blushed and said that she would check with the Nursery but she was sure arrangements could be made to bring him in for a short visit. Sure enough a few minutes later one of the nurses arrived holding the small blue football shaped item.

"Just stay right there, Colonel Sheppard," she instructed and John wondered how they knew his rank. But then he figured Callie had given them orders to take care of him. They had been asking about his condition every time they had checked on Teyla today. She lowered the baby into his arms and adjusted the blanket.

"I'll come back and get him in about fifteen minutes. He actually doesn't really need the oxygen anymore; Dr. O'Shaunessy just wants to give him every benefit there is. But he is a little jaundiced so he will need to stay under the lights every so often."

'Jaundiced?" John asked worried what that meant for a newborn. "What does that mean?"

"It's nothing to be concerned about, Colonel. It's very common in preterm babies. It just means his biliruben count is too high. It's usually because the liver isn't mature enough to get rid of the excess. The baby's skin just gets a little yellow. A little time under the lights usually helps."

She moved toward the door then wished, "Enjoy him."

John looked carefully at his son's skin but didn't really notice any difference in the color. His face still looked pretty red and scrunched up. John decided he would take a good look at the kid and unwrapped his blanket, taking note of how it had been secured before.

He counted his fingers and toes and chuckled when he saw how scrawny his arms and legs were. But they were kicking and squirming and John knew this kid would be just fine once they got a little meat on his bones. He figured a few meatloaf dinners from the mess hall should work just fine. He didn't dare check inside the diaper but did take a few minutes to check out the umbilical cord that was still attached.

Torren started to make a few squeaky, whiny sounds and John panicked for a second. But then something just kicked in and he picked up the little guy in his hands and held him close to his face.

"Hey, Pal, it's me again, your Dad. Do you remember me?"

Torren quieted down and tried to focus on where the voice was coming from.

"I met you earlier today and we had a little talk. Well you're gonna have to get used to these little talks because you're going to be living with me from now on. Well, me and your Mom, once she actually wakes up. But she will soon. Callie, that's Dr. O'Shaunessy, the lady who delivered you, said that your Mom is starting to get better and she should wake up any time. See I told you your Mom would be all right and they say she's going to be. So there's nothing you need to worry about."

John wondered who was getting the pep talk here but figured it didn't matter as long as the kid didn't cry. John gave him a little kiss on the nose and then the forehead then just held him for a few minutes close to his chest, inhaling the scent of his head. He didn't know why he was doing it but it felt natural and he didn't want to stop. He wondered if it was some long buried primitive instinct where animals identified their young by their scent. He chuckled when he thought what Rodney would say about that.

He saw that no one was in the room except a still slumbering Teyla so he began telling him about Atlantis and all the people he'd meet there once they got back.

"And your Uncle Rodney is going to seem like a grouch when you first meet him and that's because … well … because he really is a grouch. But he's a really smart grouch and if you ever have any questions you can always ask him because I'm sure he'll know the answer to them."

John's eyes lit up when he pictured Torren in a few years following Rodney down the halls of the city asking him a million 'why' questions. He could see it so clearly in his mind. Rodney would try and answer the questions for a while but then be so impatient that he'd turn around and yell at Torren. John frowned at the thought of anyone yelling at this precious child.

"Okay, so maybe we'll buy you some books so you don't have to ask Uncle Rodney everything."

Torren scrunched up his face again and John just absorbed every little movement and expression that his son made. He pulled him close yet again and didn't understand this intense emotion that was flooding through him. Is this what it was like having kids? He looked down at his son and it was like holding his heart in his hands. And it was so open and exposed and unprotected. He'd never felt more vulnerable in his life. How could he ever let this child out of his sight to do anything? How did parents ever become brave enough to let their kids even leave the house? He gave the baby another soft kiss and lowered him to just lie in his lap.

He enjoyed watching the baby wave his arms and legs around and arch his back like he was just waking up. Teyla did the same thing every morning and he loved watching her do it too; but for a completely different reason.

He glanced over at Teyla, his hand still firmly on the child in his lap. He really needed her to wake up. Their baby really needed her to wake up. Maybe Teyla really needed the baby to help her wake up. John slowly sat up and lowered the bottom of the chair until he was in an upright position. He quickly wrapped the blanket around his son again and struggled to his feet, making sure the child was held firm in his grasp.

He looked out the door and saw that no one was around and he honestly didn't care if there was. He knew that Teyla should be awake by now and it was worrying him the longer she stayed asleep. He hadn't been able to wake her even though he'd been talking to her all day long. Maybe what she needed was her son.

John sat on the edge of the bed and gently placed Torren on Teyla's chest. He'd heard that babies sometimes could get settled down when they heard their mother's heartbeat. They'd been listening to it for usually nine months and it was a familiar sound. Even though the infant had been squirming around while he had been in John's lap, once he was laying on Teyla, he gave once last wiggle and closed his eyes content.

John's eyes burned with unshed tears and he whispered, "This is your Mom but I bet you already knew that, didn't you."

John kept his left hand on Torren's back, keeping him in place and moved his right to caress Teyla's face and brush back her hair. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead and then her lips.

"Teyla, this is Torren. He really wants to meet you so you need to open your eyes and come back to us. Please, sweetie, I really need you to come back, Torren really needs you. We both need you."

His eyes intently stared at his wife for a few minutes but she didn't so much as twitch. John was starting to worry that maybe she wouldn't wake up. And where would that leave him?

Before he could get himself too deep in despair the nurse came back in for the baby. John wondered if she would be mad at him for moving the baby but she just gave him an indulgent smile and asked, "Good visit?"

"Yeah," John answered. "It would be even better if his Mom had been a part of it."

The nurse scooped up the baby and assured him, "She was. Say goodbye to Daddy for now. You can see him a little later."

John reached a hand out to touch his son's head and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Love you, Pal."

As the nurse left the room John sunk into the chair again and put his head on her hand. He felt some moisture actually escape from his eyes this time and move down his cheek. He didn't really care though. Nothing really mattered if Teyla wasn't here to share it with him. A few more tears escaped and he used Teyla's hand to wipe it away. He stared at her hand for a while, admiring the ring he had bought her and that she had loved so much. He couldn't believe it was only a few days ago.

His fingers stroked hers and suddenly he saw one of them move. He thought he was imagining things at first but then he saw all of her fingers move. He sat up and stared at her hand then gazed over at her face. She took in a deep breath through her nose and her head turned. Her eyes still remained closed but John knew this was it. She was coming back to him.

He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked his hand through her hair and whispered encouraging words to her.

"Come on, sweetie, I know you can do it. Just open those eyes and let me know you're okay. Please, Teyla you need to come back to me."

.

Teyla could hear voices; soft voices reaching for her. She wasn't sure what they were saying but they seemed to need her for something. She was so very tired she really didn't think she had the energy to go to them. She listened a bit harder and some of the words finally reached her subconscious.

Please, sweetie, I really need you to come back. That sounded like John. Where had she gone that he needed her to return? He was still pleading with her. She was so very tired but this was John. She would do anything for John. She took a deep breath and pushed toward his voice.

Her eyes finally fluttered open and she saw John's head resting on her hand and she felt wetness there as well. They could not be his tears for John did not cry. No matter the circumstances, John always held his emotions firmly in check.

Her eyes closed again and she felt herself being pulled back to the dark, warm place she had been. But John's words were frantic now and she once again pushed herself toward them. This time when her eyes opened she saw John sitting next to her, his hand touching her forehead. She always loved it when he did this. She would sometimes do it back and ruffle the hair that was already so untidy.

She attempted to lift her hand, the one not being held by John and discovered it was sore. And it was covered with tape and tubes and needles. Her mind searched back to try and remember how she had gotten here. Her gaze swung back over to her other hand and when it passed her stomach that seemed less rounded than it had before, memory returned.

The replicator had injured her and had caused her water to break. The doctor had started labor and she had been pushing out her son. She could not remember anything after that. Why could she not remember? She moved her hand to her stomach and could tell immediately he did not reside there anymore.

She moved panicked eyes to her husband and intense fear radiated outward. "John," she cried. "Where is the baby? He was coming and now I do not remember what happened. Where is he?"

John's heart flew when he heard Teyla's voice call his name but then he looked into her agony filled eyes and knew there was a problem. She hadn't seen the baby delivered and didn't know that he was healthy and well.

"John!" her cries got louder and more desperate. "Where is the baby?"

"Teyla!" John tried to calm her down. "He's okay. The baby is okay. He's in the Nursery."

But Teyla was too filled with alarm to hear what he said. John knew the only thing that would calm her down was seeing their son. But how could he leave her in this condition; she was on the verge of hysteria. He turned to see if he could get someone's attention but apparently her yelling had already done that.

Callie rushed into the room and quickly assessed the situation. "She needs to see her baby," she said quickly to the nurse who had followed her in there.

She then moved closer to the bed and asked, "Teyla, do you remember me? I'm Callie." She spoke calmly and slowly. "I delivered your son. One of the nurses just went to get him. You need to relax and take a few breaths okay. You'll see, he's perfectly fine."

John had been holding her hands tightly while Callie had been talking to her and he sensed she was still on the edge. Her eyes darted around the room and she kept shaking her head as if she didn't think they were telling her the truth.

Finally a nurse came in and handed the infant over to Callie who immediately carried him right over to the bed.

"He's here, Teyla, see. I told you he's fine," John pointed out. Callie slid the child into John's arms and he leaned right into Teyla. "Look, it's our son. See, he's just perfect, Teyla. Just like we knew he would be."

Teyla finally seemed to calm and touched the child's face, staring at him for many seconds then she looked into John's eyes and softly cried, "Our son. He is perfect."

John moved the tiny bundle closer and shifted him into Teyla's arms. She wrapped them tightly around the child and kissed his face. Then she looked up at Callie who was still standing in the doorway and apologized, "I am sorry. I do not remember him being born and so I thought he had … " she couldn't finish the sentence and John reached up to push back the hair that had come loose and swung in her face.

"You got really sick, Teyla, that's why you don't remember. Torren was just fine but you were the one we've been worried about for quite a while."

John's hand pushed its way into her hair and cupped the back of her neck. "We almost lost you. I never want to feel like that again. Please don't ever scare me like that again."

Teyla pulled the child in closer then moved her face closer to John's. "I am so sorry, John."

John sucked in a deep breath and then made a funny face. "I'll forgive you as long as you promise you won't do it again."

Teyla gave him a loving smile and said, "I will do my best."

They both looked down at the baby and John wrapped his arms around Teyla and settled one hand on his son. John gave Teyla a gentle kiss and pulled the blanket down a bit. "Look at this, Teyla; I think he has my hair."

Teyla looked at the tuft of black hair sticking straight up off the back of the child's head and burst out laughing. "Well, at least everyone will know who his father is."

Callie watched for a few more minutes from the doorway then slowly backed away. She'd keep an eye on them for a while longer but she was pretty sure she wouldn't be needed. These three would be just fine.

.

.

##John's thoughts about holding his son were inspired by an interview with Joe Flanigan talking about his kids. ## **sigh **


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10

Chapter 10

.

Dave walked down the hallway of the hospital and adjusted the items he was carrying. He had a diaper bag in one hand and a small infant carrier in the other. Teyla was being released this afternoon and John had needed some way to bring the baby home. He had no knowledge of what babies needed but Callie had been instrumental in helping him out.

It had been four days since Teyla had finally woken up and things had been considerably less emotional, for which he was very grateful. John, however, still refused to leave Teyla's side for more than a few minutes and had remained at the hospital sleeping in the reclining chair. Which left him to make sure everything was ready for his nephew back at the house.

John had gotten the okay from his headquarters, wherever that was and he sure wasn't telling, to remain here until Teyla felt truly well enough to travel. And even though she had been recovering in the hospital for a while she was still nowhere near full strength. Callie had insisted she stay off her feet for most of the day for at least another week. But she didn't have to stay in the hospital anymore. She could recover at home. And for now that meant his home.

He thought about the day he and Callie had spent getting all the things John and Teyla would need and he was amazed just how many things a baby required. But the day had actually been fun. Callie had gone with him and they'd gotten furniture and diapers and baby clothes and bottles and he couldn't even remember all the stuff they had gotten, just that he had footed the bill and he had surprisingly enjoyed himself.

Callie had also bought Teyla some clothes to wear when she realized she had only brought maternity outfits and then only enough for the few days they had originally planned to be here. Callie was an incredible woman and had an unbelievably warm heart and Dave didn't understand why he had never seen it before. He and Callie had worked on committees together and done some fundraisers but he had never taken the time to really get to know her as a person. But he knew that was about to change.

It actually already had since they had spent a good deal of their time off these past few days working together to arrange for John and Teyla to bring the baby home. He had gone into work for a while each day but had left early and made sure to visit with his brother and his family each afternoon. He never stayed long as he could tell Teyla was still very weak but he made sure he talked to his nephew a little and checked to be sure John was healing as well; both physically and emotionally.

But now that Teyla seemed to be on the upswing John's mood had done an about face. He would come in to visit and see John teasing Teyla unmercifully and Teyla would just take it all and roll her eyes. But she always had a grin on her face when she did. Dave could tell these two had a great relationship and it was based on more than just physical attraction. He was actually very envious at times and wished for something like that himself.

When he walked in, John was perched on the end of the bed and Teyla was feeding Torren. She'd actually been able to start nursing so Dave felt a little uncomfortable and paused in the doorway. But John just pulled the blanket Teyla had draped on her shoulder over to cover the baby a bit more and greeted him at the door.

Dave reluctantly came in and dropped the goods over near the window. "I think that's all of the stuff you asked me to bring. Teyla's clothes are in the diaper bag and there's an outfit for Torren in there, too."

Teyla adjusted the child and lifted him to her shoulder. "That is really so sweet of Callie to purchase things for me to wear. She really did not need to go to so much trouble. What a wonderful friend you have there, David."

"Yeah," John eyes his brother mischievously. "And how come she's just a friend? That's the kind of lady a guy would do well to have around permanently."

Dave turned his head to hide the flush of color he felt come on his face and cleared his throat. "Do you two need anything else? I was thinking I would go into work for a few hours today until I have to come get you this afternoon."

"You know, Dave, I told you we could just get a cab," John reminded him and began pulling things out of the diaper bag he'd brought.

"That's just silly, John. It's not a problem for me to come get you. And I'll make sure I give you the keys to one of the other vehicles while I'm at work this week just in case you need to run out for anything."

John walked over to Dave and put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Thanks, Dave. I really appreciate everything you've done for us. And I'm not just talking about getting all this stuff. You were really there for me when I needed someone. Sorry, about all the drama, though. I'm usually not like that."

"It's not a problem, John," Dave waved away his thanks. "It's what brothers do." And Dave felt a good feeling come over him at the thought that he really had been there for his brother.

John gave him another grateful smile and moved back to take the baby from Teyla who had finished nursing. He leaned down and kissed her cheek and instructed, "Why don't you get some more rest before we need to leave. Once we get back to Dave's there won't be any nurses to wait on you hand and foot."

Teyla's eyes sparkled and she said impishly, "But will you not be there to do that for me?"

John just snorted and gently placed the baby in the isolette to change his diaper. Teyla still had a difficult time getting up so John had been the main diaper changer by default. He thought about what Teyla had just said and knew he may have teased her about it but he knew he would absolutely be seeing to her every need. He hated to see her so weak and he never wanted to take the chance that she would have a relapse if she did too much.

He was actually kind of glad that they would have some time at Dave's. It wasn't home but it would definitely be better than the hospital. The staff had been great and he couldn't have asked more of Callie than she had done for them but it was still so open and not as private as they would have liked. At the house they would have access to the kitchen and a shower where he didn't have to worry about walking out to a nurse in the room and maybe he could actually sleep in the same bed as his wife. He had really missed that.

Dave looked at his watch and announced, "Well, I'll be back later this afternoon. I've got plans to meet with someone right now but I made sure to clear my calendar for after. If you think of anything you need you can always call my cell phone."

He turned to leave and Callie showed up in the doorway. "Are you ready, David?" she asked.

Dave looked a little guilty and John snickered, "A meeting, huh?"

Callie chuckled too and confirmed, "Yes, he's buying me coffee and a pastry while we discuss the charity fundraiser."

"Perhaps you could discuss other things as well," Teyla suggested slyly and looked pointedly at David.

"Yeah," John joined in. "You know what they say about all work and no play."

Dave just shot them both a look and held out his elbow for Callie who gracefully placed her hand on it and then walked out the door.

"I do not know what they say about all work and no play," Teyla informed John as he hefted Torren up to his shoulder and walked back to put him down on the bed.

John leaned down and pushed his face right up against his son's as he quoted, "All work and no play makes Torren a dull boy. And it also makes me a really tired Daddy."

"Perhaps you should rest as well before we depart today," Teyla suggested.

John looked longingly at the reclining chair and sighed, "Maybe but you're the one I'm more worried about. Do you need to use the bathroom before you try and sleep?"

Teyla nodded and John put Torren in his isolette while he assisted Teyla in walking the short distance. He was still really worried about her although he knew at least she wasn't in danger of dying anymore. But she still needed help just to walk a few feet. Callie had said it would take time but that the internal damage had been severe and she just needed time for it to heal. They just had to be patient for that to happen.

Once he had Teyla back in her bed he decided to lay back in the chair and rest himself. But he'd gotten used to holding Torren so much lately that his arms felt empty just sitting here. He saw that Teyla had already fallen asleep so he crept over to his son and gently lifted him in his arms. He moved back to his seat, lowered himself and reclined all the way.

Torren stirred briefly but John just whispered in his ear, "Just a little bit of male bonding time, okay, Pal." He shifted the infant until he was lying on John's chest and his head was over John's heart. "I know it's not your Mom's heartbeat but hopefully you'll make do."

Torren let out a loud sigh and snuggled deeper while John took a deep breath of contentment. His hands rested on the baby's back and he rubbed it as he absorbed the scent and feel of his child against him. God, this feeling was so strong, he wondered if it would ever go away. He thought back to his Dad and wondered if he had experienced this same rush of emotion when his boys had been born.

Thinking back to all the fights they'd had he didn't imagine so. But then he remembered that most of the fights had been about what he thought was best for John. John had unfortunately disagreed but as he felt his son in his arms he knew he would probably have some pretty strong opinions about what was best for him, too. As his eyes drifted shut, he just hoped they found better ways to resolve those issues.

.

sgasgasgasga

.

Teyla sighed as she slipped on the same large nightgown she had complained about a week ago. She was considerably smaller now although she was distressed to see that she had not returned immediately to her former size.

Callie had laughed at her when she'd expressed this concern saying it would take time and effort to get the pregnancy weight off and to be the same as before. But Callie had also told her she wasn't to even think about doing any form of exercise until the uterine tear had completely healed. Teyla sighed her frustration.

"What's the matter, sweetie," John asked as he sat in the rocking chair in their room holding their son. "You okay, do you need anything?"

Teyla eased herself into the bed only wincing slightly as she leaned against the pile of pillows behind her back. The room was lovely and had its own private bathroom. And it was on the first floor which made it convenient for Teyla when she wanted to sit in the family room with Dave and John.

"I am just frustrated at this lack of activity and my continued weakness. I do not like it at all."

"I know, Teyla, but Callie said you really shouldn't move around too much or it could cause some problems. Do you want me to get you something? Are you hungry?"

"No, the dinner Dave made for us tonight was quite filling and it was lovely having Callie join us. And this house is lovely and the room is lovely but it will be nice when I have some strength back and we can be home in our quarters on Atlantis."

John nodded to her but looked down quickly at his son who had been asleep for more than ten minutes now. John just never wanted to actually put him down. It was too nice of a feeling holding him. He had actually been thinking about Atlantis these last few days and he knew Teyla would be surprised what his thoughts had been.

He'd already gone into overprotective father mode with this kid and had actually wondered if they shouldn't stay here on Earth. The thought of his kid being sucked dry by a Wraith gave him nightmares. But he hadn't said anything to Teyla about it. But the more he thought about it the more he realized he couldn't really do it; stay on Earth. Atlantis had been his home for almost four years now and it was one of the first places that had truly felt like home.

And now that he had Teyla and Torren, he couldn't imagine being any place else. Because as much as Torren was his son, and he was from Earth, Teyla was from the Pegasus Galaxy and he couldn't rip her away from her home or deny his son his birthright. He had a right to learn about the Athosian ways and customs.

And John thought about Rodney and Ronon and all the other good people who were so dedicated to their jobs and the lifestyle they had all adapted to there. And who were amazingly good friends. You couldn't find people like that just anywhere.

John looked over and saw that Teyla had drifted off to sleep which wasn't unusual for her these days. Even though she was still basically on bed rest, she still had the job of feeding this kid every time he was hungry. And that was almost every two or three hours. But he made sure he was the one to get up and bring the baby to her as it took her an enormous amount of time and energy to do it herself.

During the day she had been trying to get up and move a bit but John was still uncomfortable with her walking around without someone there to make sure she didn't stumble and he wasn't sure how safe it was for her to actually carry the baby around. She was still holding onto furniture at times when she walked. But he could see that she was making progress and getting stronger every day. And they'd only been out of the hospital for two days. He wondered how long it would be before she was able to go back home.

John rocked his child for a good while longer knowing that if he tried to put him down and get some sleep himself, Torren would be up ready to eat again. When he was being held he seemed to sleep a little better and he knew Teyla really needed the rest.

Sure enough it was an hour before Torren started to stir and make little whimpering noises. John got up and changed his diaper then gave him his typical pep talk before he woke up Teyla. He took his male bonding time seriously.

"Okay, Pal, so this is the deal. I've been holding you for a while now because I know you like it. And I'll admit it's kind of nice so I don't actually mind. But right now we're gonna need to wake your Mom for the next part. As much as I wish I could let her sleep I don't really have the right equipment for what you need. But your Mom has been through a lot, much more than most Moms go through and she did it all for you. That's not to make you feel guilty or anything. I know your Mom would walk through fire and back for you and just so you know, I'd do anything for you, too. But she doesn't have as much energy as she normally would so we kind of need to take it easy on her."

John held the boy closer to his face and pressed his lips to the child's head. "Here's the deal. You have a real quick feeding right now and spend some nice quiet time in your bassinet so both your Mom and I can get a few hours sleep, and I'll give you some extra snuggle time tomorrow. I know your Mom keeps saying that I'm going to spoil you by holding you all the time but she doesn't know that we have these little talks and make these deals. So what do you think? Is that something you can do?"

He looked closely at Torren who just opened his mouth and started to suck on the tip of John's nose. John chuckled and said, "Okay I get the message, you're hungry."

John walked over and crawled in bed beside Teyla and gently kissed her cheek. "Sorry, sweetie but it's lunch time yet again."

Teyla rolled over and smiled at her boys both staring at her. She shifted to her side and unbuttoned the front of her night gown. John placed Torren on the bed next to her and she moved him slightly until he was suckling happily. Teyla's eyes drifted closed again but her hand stayed firmly on the baby's head, completely aware of his presence.

John watched as he often did, so awed by the act of his wife providing sustenance for his son. It was the most astonishing thing he'd ever seen. After ten minutes Torren started to nod off so John sat up and lifted him to his shoulder to burp him. He would let Teyla continue to lie where she was. Once the baby cleared the gas from his stomach, John placed him near Teyla again as she rolled to her other side and gave him the second half of his feeding.

John removed him from the bed when he was done and saw that Teyla had barely moved from her position. He didn't blame her. This feeding every few hours must be exhausting for her. He checked Torren's diaper again and was pleased to see it was still dry so he moved back to the bed and gave his son one last snuggle.

"Now remember, we had a deal. You kept up your end of the bargain about the quick feeding and if you can give us at least two hours before you need a refill, that would be real nice. But three hours would be even better. I'd probably carry you around the house all day tomorrow if you gave us three. But don't let your Mom know I said that. She wouldn't understand these deals we make."

John slid the infant into the bassinet and spread a light baby blanket over him. As Torren snuggled and cooed, John rubbed his back waiting for him to settle. He finally did and with a whispered, "Remember, three hours," John himself slid back into bed.

He saw that Teyla had turned back toward him and he watched her sleep for a few minutes then kissed her nose gently and closed his own eyes. He felt himself relax enough to fall asleep but opened his eyes again when he heard Teyla mumble.

"I am well aware of your talks with Torren but when they result in extra sleep for me I would never dream of interfering."

John chuckled and pulled Teyla into his arms so her head was resting on his chest. She snuggled closer and gave a contented sigh. "I have missed these arms around me each night. I had begun to think perhaps you enjoyed holding our son more than me."

"Never, Teyla," John reassure her. "He's just a little more portable and I've been a little afraid of hurting you. I never really thought of you as fragile before but after what happened…"

John pulled her in tighter and kissed the top of her head. "I have to tell you Teyla that it scared the hell out of me. I thought I was this big, tough guy who could handle anything then this comes along and I realized that I have this incredibly big weakness. And that's you. I don't ever want to feel that way again. I'm not sure I could get through it next time."

"You are much stronger than you realize, John Sheppard. And having strong feelings and emotions for someone does not make you weak. It simply makes you human. And you pulled through this hardship so you are now much stronger because of it. Besides I do not plan on having this happen again. As you said I need to find new friends to play with. Trying to fight a replicator while eight months pregnant is not something I will attempt again."

John chuckled into her hair. "Oh, God! Let's hope not."

He felt Teyla relax against him and rubbed his hand over her back. Her hand moved up to stroke his cheek then slip down to rest on his chest.

"Thank you for being so helpful, John. I am not certain I would be able to care properly for Torren were it not for your loving care and assistance."

"You could do anything you set your mind on, Teyla but you know I'm more than happy to do it. I never knew having a kid could be such an amazing thing. Every second he's here I think I love him more and I wonder sometimes if my heart isn't going to burst open because it's too full."

Teyla gave a soft sigh. "I have heard that the heart does not ever grow full. It simply expands to make room for what is stored inside."

John heard Teyla's breathing grow deeper and knew she had fallen asleep. He thought about what she had just said about the heart and mumbled, "Now if only they could make suitcases like that."

.

sgasgasgasga

.

"I don't even know where to start, John," Dave whined as they stood in the doorway of Patrick Sheppard's bedroom a few days later. "Maybe I should just do it another time."

"There's no time like the present," John chirped back. "And I told you, you don't have to do it alone. I'm more than happy to help. Besides I'll only be here for another day or two. Teyla's getting fairly steady on her feet and we've really worn out our welcome, I'm sure, by this time."

Dave turned to look at his brother and gave a heartfelt smile. "No, John, you really haven't. Maybe a few weeks ago I might have cringed at the idea of you staying here for a week but I think things have changed a bit since then. I know I've changed since then. And I want to apologize again for all the negative thoughts I ever entertained about you or Teyla. It was completely unfair of me and I know now that it was unfounded. I have to admit it's been nice getting back in touch with you. Brings back memories of when we were kids."

"Memories like when I was skinny dipping down at the lake and you took off with my clothes and my horse. That mile walk back to the house, buck naked and barefoot, was one I'll never forget. It was weeks before I stopped itching from all the mosquito bites and I had them in some pretty interesting places."

Dave snorted loudly and his eyes lit with pleasure. "Yeah, those were good times."

John looked around the room again and said, "Come on, let's get this moving. If we start in an organized fashion, it should be easy. Three piles of stuff, okay; one for trash, one to stay and one for donating."

John moved over to the dresser. "I'll start here and why don't you do Dad's desk. I wouldn't even know if any of that stuff was important."

Dave looked at the desk piled high with papers, books and business magazines. "Thanks!"

"Any time," John quipped back and started opening drawers mumbling as he did. "Dad's underwear and socks, yeah, definitely in the trash pile."

They worked companionably for a while and when John had filled an entire box with clothes to donate he picked it up and moved toward the door. "I'm gonna stick this in the garage and grab another box. While I'm down there I think I'll make sure Torren and Teyla are still napping and don't need anything. If they're fine, I'll be right back up."

"Take your time," Dave responded. "I haven't even gotten halfway through Dad's business magazines."

John left and Dave started sifting through more piles of paper. As he moved a few magazines into the trash, an envelope fell to the floor and a picture fell out. He reached down to pick it up and realized the picture was one of John and Teyla and it appeared to be a ceremony. The wedding they'd had on her planet?

Dave looked where the envelope had been and saw a letter resting there. He picked it up and began to read. When he saw the contents he realized he should probably stop but a quick glance at the door and he knew his curiosity was too intense.

_Hi Dad,_

_I guess it's a bit of a surprise to get a letter from me but a few things have happened recently and I really felt the need to tell you about them. For almost four years now I've been stationed pretty far from home and haven't really been able to get back. That's a pretty good excuse for why I haven't visited but we both know that's not the real reason._

_But I wanted to share some news and what you choose to do with it is another matter entirely. First, I found an extremely amazing woman and have gotten married. Her name is Teyla Emmagen and we've worked together and been best of friends since I got here and I have just recently gotten up the courage to make my feeling known to her. Amazingly, she shares those feelings. I think you'd really like her, Dad. She's a very strong woman in all ways; physically, emotionally and she's a well respected leader among her people. Oh, yeah, did I forget to mention, she's a local here._

_So the next part I thought you should be aware of is that with our finally admitting we loved each other and making a commitment, we're also expecting a child. We know it's a boy and are really excited at the prospect of being parents, although Teyla still admits she's a bit nervous, mostly because now she'll have two children, me and the baby._

_I've sent a picture of our wedding and will send one of the baby when he finally arrives. Hopefully you'll get to meet him someday if we get back to the States. I hope you'll want to meet him. Even though we had our differences, I wouldn't want you to hold that against your grandson._

_Take care, Dad, and if you want to write back you can send it to the address at Peterson on the envelope. Sometimes it can take almost a month for things to reach me but they should eventually. I hope you and Dave are both well and wish you the best._

_Take care,_

_John_

_._

Dave took a deep breath when he finished the letter and replaced it on the desk. So John had actually reached out to Dad before he died. He wondered why his Dad hadn't said anything. But then their Dad had been an extremely private man and emotional matters were difficult for him to bring up. And the relationship he'd had with John evoked much more emotion in Patrick Sheppard than he was ever comfortable with.

He put the picture back on the desk and moved it aside but noticed some of his Dad's stationery lying right underneath. And it was written on. Dave's eyes itched to see what Dad had written back but figured that the letter was for John and he had no right to view it without John's permission.

John chose that moment to come back in the room, hauling two more empty boxes. He put them on the floor and said, "Teyla just fed him again and he looks like he's gonna sleep some more."

"John," Dave turned to look at his brother who had pulled open another drawer. "I found the letter you wrote to Dad. And it looks like he wrote you one back."

He pointed to the paper on the desk and watched as John slowly walked toward it, his eyes wary. He picked it up and Dave could see him swallow hard before he moved back to the bed and sat down.

John looked at Patrick Sheppard's engraved letterhead on the sheet in front of him and took a deep breath. He had wondered if his Dad had gotten his letter and now he knew he did. And he'd started to write back. John looked down at the date scrawled across the top right corner and noted it was only a few days before he'd died. Probably why it hadn't gotten mailed.

He started reading.

_John,_

_Yes, it was a surprise to see your letter but I have to be truthful and tell you it was a very welcome surprise. The way we left things I wasn't sure if I would ever hear from you again. But I'm very happy that you took the first step. Apparently you are much braver than I am. You know my damn pride always keeps me from doing things even though I know I should. Like telling you I never meant half of what I said to you during our last time together._

_Thank you for the picture. Your new bride is indeed lovely and by your description of her, I know I would definitely like her. Perhaps I could talk both of you into coming back and SHE can work for Sheppard Industries since I've never been able to talk you into it. You know I'm half serious about that, too. But I look forward to meeting my new daughter-in-law and grandson and am so happy for both of you. Yes, Teyla will have her hands full; at least she is aware of that._

_Please contact me when your son is born. He will be my first grandchild and will hold a special place in my heart. Maybe I could even take a trip to where you are located. I know it is probably a military base in the middle of nowhere but the chance of seeing my grandson would be worth any risk or discomfort. I have been trying to hint to David that a grandchild would be nice but he has yet to even find a woman who will put up with his workaholic ways. Go ahead and laugh, yes that was me, too. But your mother was a saint and took pride in taking care of you boys. God rest her soul._

_I have contacted my_

_._

The letter ended right there as if something had come along to distract him. John looked up to where Dave was pretending to organize the cluttered desk. He gave a deep sigh and saw his brother turn toward him.

"You okay, John?"

John gave a halfhearted grin and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. I really wish I could have seen him one more time before he died but at least I know he got my letter. And the one he started writing back was almost kind of nice. He didn't finish it, though. Looks like he might have gotten distracted by something and wasn't able to get back to it. It was dated just a few days before he died."

Dave just nodded, not really sure what to say. This type of thing was really too foreign to him. And he thought he'd used up his quota of comfort and emotion over the last week anyway.

John held up the letter and smirked, "Dad seemed happy he was finally getting a grandchild. He said you were totally ignoring his hints and couldn't be bothered to even find someone willing to put up with you."

"He so did not say that!" Dave denied then stopped for a second. "Okay, maybe he did. But he knew how busy I was with the company."

John continued to smile and Dave smiled back. They'd had this kind of a relationship as kids, where they'd bust each other's chops but there was always an underlying affection thrown in as well. It was nice to feel that way again.

John folded the letter and stuck it in his pocket then moved back to the dresser he was clearing out. "Come on, back to work. That kid's gonna be wailing again in an hour and this room's nowhere near done."

.

sgasgasgasga

.

"Do I really have to be here?" John whined again as he and Dave sat in the lawyer's office waiting for him to return from getting some copies his secretary was running off. "You know Dad probably left everything to you. You're the oldest and the one who stuck around and ran the business and took care of everything else. Dad was always one to reward those who worked hard. And I'm sure his will reflects that."

"Well, Mr. Pierson asked for both of us to come in so that's why you're here," Dave responded. "And even though I know I was a bit harsh about the will when I spoke to you at the funeral, I never thought Dad would completely leave you out of it. He always loved you, John. He just never could understand that you didn't want to stay here and work with us."

"That part I remember," John muttered sarcastically.

Mr. Pierson walked in the room and sat behind his desk shuffling the papers he'd just brought in. John thought he must be close to seventy by now. He'd been dad's lawyer for as long as John could remember.

"David, John, let me first tell you how sorry I am about your father," the thin, balding man said from behind his glasses that were perched on his nose. "He was a good friend and I am going to miss him."

"John," he addressed the younger brother, "I'm glad you were able to make it. I know your father always talked about how important your work for the military was so I wasn't sure you'd be able to get back here. I'm glad you did."

John looked confused but remained silent. His Dad had talked about John's job being important, since when? He still remembered the heated words he'd had thrown at him the last time they'd seen each other. And important job had not been part of the conversation. But then his Dad had admitted he hadn't meant some of what he'd said during that time when he'd written the letter.

Pierson got right down to business and started reading off all sorts of legal mumbo jumbo and John pretty much tuned him out. He really just wanted to get back to Teyla and Torren. Callie was being so sweet and staying with them while he and Dave came to this meeting. He was glad as he still didn't like leaving Teyla on her own. She was much improved and they were heading back to Atlantis tomorrow but he knew it would be a while before he stopped worrying about her. Okay maybe he would never stop worrying about her but maybe he could stop worrying about her as much.

"So, David, your father left you controlling interest in the business. I'm sure that's no surprise to you," and Dave gave a tiny grin that told John that's what he pretty much expected. "But he also left a good deal of the stocks to John. This is how it will be split up," and he held out a piece of paper so they could see the percentages.

John's face scrunched up as he looked at how much his father had left to him. He figured he might give him a few share but his amount was just slightly under what Dave had.

John started shaking his head as he glanced over at Dave. "Listen, Dave, I don't know why Dad would do that. He knew I wanted nothing to do with the business. I, uh, …"

John didn't say any more since he really didn't know what to say. Dave just gave John a warm smile and commented, "I think Dad still held out hope that some day you'd come back and work here with me."

John sat back and waited for Pierson to start up again. When he did, John continued to get even more surprises. His Dad had left the ranch house and a few others to Dave and a good deal of the money but he had left John the beach house in Maui, the ski chalet in Aspen and the cottage in Nantucket. And when John thought about it those were the places he would have wanted if he had to choose. Apparently his dad had really understood what he liked.

John thought Pierson must be done but he pulled out another sheet of paper and started reading off of it. "Your father made a tiny amendment about a week before he died. He set up a trust fund for his grandson. He said the child hadn't been born yet but he wanted to make sure the child never had to worry about paying for college or getting by." And he mentioned a sum that had John's eyes almost bugging out of his head.

Pierson finished up and started arranging the papers for both men to sign and John looked over at Dave and told him, "He shouldn't have given me all that. I certainly never did anything to deserve it and I really don't need the money. We can sign my stocks over to you right now if you want."

John would have gone on but Dave stopped him. "John, you were his son. You deserve everything he left for you. And he still left me quite a bit more so I'm not going to complain. And you shouldn't either. And I think the trust fund for Torren is a great idea."

"Speaking of Torren," John began. "I had a little talk with Teyla and we both agreed on something. We decided that if anything ever happened to both of us, we wanted you to be his legal guardian and raise him. Would you do that for us?"

Dave looked scared for a second and stammered, "I don't know anything about babies, John."

"Well, up to about a week ago neither did I. You learn pretty fast, believe me. And hopefully it would never happen but we want to make sure he'd have some family that would be around to love him. We both agreed that you'd be perfect."

Dave reluctantly agreed and Pierson actually offered to draw up a generic form that John could sign regarding his son's guardianship.

Once all the i's were dotted and t's were crossed John and Dave happily made their way home. John started listing all the things he still needed to pack up and do before they could leave tomorrow. Dave glanced at him with a concerned look.

"So you guys are going to spend three whole weeks on that ship. I know they have a doctor on board but won't that be hard with a baby. And come to think of it, how exactly did you get here so fast once you heard about Dad? You sure didn't take three weeks to get here?"

John just laughed and took a deep breath. "No, we won't be going back with the Apollo. We plan on talking the direct route, it's much quicker."

"The direct route," Dave asked very puzzled.

John's grin got even bigger. "Why don't you drive around the block a few times, I'm gonna tell you a little story."

.

sgasgasgasga

.


	11. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finale

Chapter 11

.

"Oh, God! If I let you go a little early will you make that kid stop screaming?" Kavanaugh yelled over the sounds of Torren's newborn cry. Teyla was in the quarters they'd assigned to them for the twenty-four hour quarantine they needed to have on the Mid-Way station. But even from the control room you could hear that the baby wasn't happy.

John sighed. Torren had been miserable since they got here. He didn't know what it was but Torren seemed to know that he and Teyla really didn't want to be here, either. And definitely not with Kavanaugh. Of all people who had to be manning the Mid-Way during their return trip, Kavanaugh would be John's last choice. The man made McKay look humble and sweet.

John gave the scientist a twisted smile and said, "Whenever you want to get rid of us is all right by me. And I don't think the kid's gonna complain either."

"Really," Kavanaugh snapped back. "Because that's all he's done since you got here."

"He's only ten days old, Kavanaugh," John growled, annoyed the man didn't realize that. "Give the kid a break. I think he knows maybe that we're out in the middle of nowhere and he doesn't feel safe. I personally can't blame him. I don't want to be here, either. I'm gonna go back to the room and see if I can't relieve Teyla. Let me know when you want us to ship out."

John moved down the hallway thinking about how tired Teyla was right now. She had been trying to keep Torren happy but he was having a hard time sleeping especially since they didn't actually have a crib for him. They only had his infant seat or the bed. But the beds were bunks and even though he and Teyla had shared something like this before, with the added space of a baby, the three of them really couldn't do it. So Teyla was left holding the baby or listening to him cry in his seat, because she sure couldn't climb up on the top bunk and John didn't want to bring the baby up there with him.

John had spent some time also walking around the station holding him but that didn't seem to help much either. He would calm down for a few minutes but then immediately start up again. He seemed to be a bit calmer when Teyla held him but that was more work for her and he hated to put the entire burden that way. They were both exhausted and at the end of their rope. Things had been so good at Dave's and Dave had been so patient when Torren had started to cry and never complained about it when he did.

He thought about the last morning they were there. John had been up walking Torren, trying to get him to sleep after Teyla had fed him. It had been only a little past five but he'd heard sounds and moved to see Dave and Callie standing at the door, saying a very passionate goodbye. John chuckled when he realized that Callie must have spent the night. They had gone out to dinner the night before and John figured things must have progressed from there but John and Teyla had already gone to bed when Dave, and Callie also he now realized, had returned.

They'd been seeing each other steady for the past week and a half and they had known each other for years according to Dave so John saw nothing wrong with it. Plus they were both adults and John figured Dave needed someone liked Callie. He thought she was good for his sometimes stuffy brother. But he always liked to cause a bit of trouble so he'd casually walked up behind them and warned, "You know if you do too much of  _that_ you sometimes end up with one of  _these."_

Dave and Callie had broken apart and both turned beet red so John just grinned at them and walked away saying to Torren, "You know, Pal, I think your Uncle Dave finally has himself a girlfriend. It's about time. Maybe someday he'll even go so far as to give you a few cousins. Wouldn't that be nice? Although at the rate he's going you could be a teenager by then and you'd probably get stuck babysitting them."

"Hey!" Dave had growled back and John just kept walking but he'd heard Callie call out softly, "Have a good trip back, John."

They had already said good bye to her the night before and thanked her a million times for all she had done. As gracious as ever she had shrugged it off saying it was her pleasure and she was so glad to have met David's brother. And she also mentioned how surprised she was by how completely different they were.

And John knew that he and Dave were completely different people but somehow they had managed to reconnect over the week and a half they had been here and grow back closer together. They exchanged e-mails and promised to keep in touch more often. John was looking forward to hearing about Dave's budding romance and he had told Dave he wanted  _all_ the details.

Dave was still confused by how that whole  _communicating between galaxies_  thing worked as John had only given him a very rudimentary explanation of the Stargate. John had told him it was a device that opened a wormhole and it was built by an alien race but he hadn't gone any further since Dave really didn't have clearance to know much more. John had just laughed and told him it just worked, that's all he needed to know but that it was only opened once a week for status reports so e-mails would only arrive once that happened.

John walked into the room and saw Teyla quite flustered as she stood rocking her hips trying to quiet down their son. John went right over and slid him out of her arms.

"I think Kavanaugh has had enough of us. He may let us go soon, although I know it's only another forty minutes."

And sure enough they got the signal ten minutes later that they were starting to dial the gate for them. John settled Torren in his infant seat and grabbed his and Teyla's bags to swing over his shoulder. He then hefted the extra bag with all the baby's paraphernalia and slipped it over his other shoulder. He chuckled when he realized that Teyla also had a large diaper bag that she was carrying as well.

He reached down and picked up the handles of Torren's seat and told him, "This is it, kid; we're on our way home."

Torren looked up at his father's voice and perhaps picked up on the positive tone and quieted right down. John wanted to pull him close and kiss him but knew he'd never get all the bags loaded in his arms again before the gate shut down.

"Are you sure I cannot help you carry anything, John," Teyla asked as she looked at all John was carrying.

"I'm fine, Teyla. You know you're not supposed to pick up anything heavier than the baby for a few more weeks."

They quickly made their way to the gate room and moved up the ramp. John looked up at the control room to see Kavanaugh's face peering down at them.

"Been a pleasure as always, Kavanaugh." And then he and Teyla walked through the gate.

Kavanaugh watched them leave and waited for the gate to shut down then sighed disgustedly, "Thank God!"

.

sgasgasgasga

.

"Incoming wormhole," Chuck announced as the chevrons glowed. "It's the Mid-Way station."

"Oh, they're a little early," Rodney said checking his watch. "Must not have hit any traffic."

Sam Carter chuckled and wondered exactly what had happened while they'd been on Earth. The gate had only connected to Earth once during John and Teyla's time away and they'd been given minimal information regarding why their return was delayed.  _John was helping them with a problem with a replicator and there had been some complications._

Sam didn't know if the complications were due to the replicator or not but hoped that he and Teyla were both fine. As she walked with McKay and Lorne down to the gate to meet them, Jennifer Keller and Ronon joined them on the platform.

"I know Teyla still has two weeks left before the baby is due but I wish they hadn't cut it this close. What if she had gone into labor on the Mid-Way station?"

"I'm sure they would have contacted us and sent her through," Carter assured the doctor. They all looked as the event horizon rippled and John and Teyla walked through loaded down with stuff.

"Holy crap, Sheppard, "Rodney wailed. "What'd you buy out the malls? How much stuff does one kid need?"

"Good to see you, too, McKay," John snapped back and started dropping the bags to hand off to the airmen on gate duty. He knew they'd get it back to his quarters for him.

Jennifer walked right up to Teyla and checked, "How are you feeling, Teyla? You haven't been experiencing any contractions yet, have you?"

"I experienced  _many_  contractions," Teyla informed her and looked over to where John was lifting the infant seat, now the only thing in his hands. Teyla lowered the diaper bag and everyone noticed she was considerably smaller than when she'd left.

John smiled at the boy and everyone realized there was actually a baby in the seat. "Yeah, enough to get you out, that's for sure."

Ronon just chuckled when he realized what had happened. "A little impatient, huh?"

John just rolled his eyes then saw Rodney about to yell again. "McKay, he finally went to sleep after screaming for almost twenty hours on the Mid-Way station. Don't you even think about waking him up."

"I wasn't …" Rodney defended a little softer. "What the heck happened? Teyla wasn't supposed to have him for another few weeks."

Jennifer, Lorne and Sam now walked over and cooed at the newborn.

"He's so cute!" Lorne commented. "Congratulations, Sir, Teyla."

John nodded his head in reply and Sam asked the next question. "When was he born? He's still a little early isn't he?"

John gave a wry smile and informed them, "He's ten days old. Teyla decided to go five rounds with a replicator. Torren didn't like that idea and so decided to make his appearance."

"You fought with a replicator while you were still pregnant?" Jennifer cried in alarm. "We really need to get you to the infirmary and checked out."

John moved closer to Teyla and agreed. "Yeah, she does. I brought along her medical records from when she was in Maternity. You'll need to go over them so you'll be aware of what happened." He pulled a flash drive from his pocket and handed it to Jennifer.

"What happened, exactly?" Carter asked.

"A lot," John replied. "We'll fill you in later but right now I think Teyla's gonna wilt in a minute and we really should get her at least sitting down."

John reached out to wrap his arm around her and lead her away from the gate as Sam called out, "I'll get your report later, John but I'm going to want some details."

John nodded back and kept walking.

.

"Teyla first," John announced as they moved to one of the Ancient scanners in the infirmary. Ronon and Rodney had followed them but the others had stayed behind in the gate room. Teyla looked skeptically at the scanner bed and John knew it would be difficult for her to get up with all the internal damage she'd had. He handed the infant seat to Ronon and said, "Don't drop him." He then looked at Rodney and ordered, "And don't wake him up, either."

John quickly lifted Teyla up onto the bed while Jennifer loaded the flash drive into her laptop. She took a minute to peruse the information while the scanner ran its scan.

"Teyla," Jennifer uttered in alarm as she saw the files. "You had a Placental Abruption and a Uterine Rupture. That could have been fatal."

"Yeah, don't we know that," John replied his voice a bit grim.

Jennifer looked sharply at him and said, "You should probably be in a hospital bed."

"I was, for many days," Teyla replied wearily. "But Callie assured me that I am healing well and could recover in the comfort of my own home."

"Who's Callie?" Ronon questioned.

John gave a quick explanation of Teyla's injury and Dave's friend who had taken care of her and that she had been released and recovering at Dave's.

Jennifer moved to look at the scanner display. "Definitely on the mend but I'd still like you to stay off your feet for a while. I'd say no more than a half hour at a time of getting up and moving around."

"Well," John interjected, "Torren doesn't let her get up and move around too much anyway. He keeps her practically tied to a chair feeding him most of the time.

"Sounds like he's got McKay's appetite," Ronon snickered.

Rodney shot him a dark look and was about to yell a response when he saw John's stern face and closed his mouth with a snap.

"Once we check out Colonel Sheppard and the baby, you need to go straight to your quarters and rest," Jennifer directed Teyla.

John helped Teyla off the scanner and boosted himself up, knowing what was probably coming once Keller saw  _his_  scan.

"Colonel," her voice sounded concerned. "Why does this show me you have some cracked ribs and a concussion?"

John grimaced as he sat back up. "Well, I may have tangled with the replicator a bit myself. But that was a week and a half ago. I'm fine now." But he winced as he jumped off the scanner bed, totally contradicting what he just said.

"Okay, let's check this new little guy out. Can you put him up on the scanner?"

Ronon had been holding the seat up to his face and staring at the kid but now stopped when everyone looked at him.

"Does he pass inspection?" John quipped.

Ronon just got a goofy look on his face and said, "Yeah, he looks good."

"Really?" Rodney squeaked. "Is his face supposed to be all scrunched up and blotchy like it is?"

"He was inconsolable on the Mid-Way station and spent much of the time crying," Teyla explained. "That is why his face looks as it does."

John chuckled. "Yeah, nearly drove Kavanaugh right off the deep end."

"Kavanaugh?" Rodney groaned and looked at the baby again. "I don't blame you. I'd cry too."

John slid his hands gently under his son and lifted him out of the carrier to lay him on the exam table. Aside from a little wiggle he remained asleep. Jennifer undid the blanket and took a cursory look then ran the scanner.

"His weight is really good considering how early he was and the rest of him looks great. I'd say he's perfectly healthy."

Teyla smiled and replied, "I would say he is perfectly everything."

Jennifer clicked a few buttons on the computer and asked, "I need to officially enter his name in the database. What did you decide on?"

"Torren John Emmagen Sheppard," John stated proudly.

Teyla shyly lifted her hand up and displayed her ring. "Yes, John and I made sure we were officially wed on his world as well. There could be no question about his parentage."

Rodney ran his hand over the top of the baby's head and pointed to the black tuft. "Like there'd be any doubt with  _this_  hair."  
.

sgasgasgasga

.

Teyla sat quietly holding Torren in her arms, gently rocking back and forth in a lulling rhythm. He had just been fed and she knew he would soon fall asleep. She gazed across their bedroom to see John passed out on the bed, still completely dressed. It was only ten at night but she knew he was exhausted and would still rise in a few hours to do his nightly check of the city. He'd been getting up with her every time Torren needed to feed even though she was feeling much more able to move around.

It had been almost a week since they had returned to Atlantis and she was now able to go for short walks and entertain visitors a bit more. Ronon and Rodney were their most frequent ones. But where Ronon would insist on holding Torren and make funny faces and talk to him in ridiculous voices, Rodney would be content to just watch him from across the room. He had held him only once and had almost dropped him so Teyla made sure to be extra vigilant when he was around.

John had resumed duty but Jennifer had insisted he be on light duty only, until his concussion and ribs were better healed. She knew John would normally fuss about something like that but light duty meant mostly paperwork and city issues and not off world missions. And for now he was perfectly happy to stay right here on Atlantis and keep an eye on his wife and child.

John had proven to be the most amazing father Teyla could ever imagine. But knowing how he had been always talking to the baby while she was still pregnant, she was not surprised. John spent much of his time having little 'chats' with his son, filling him in on the daily workings of the city and grousing about some of the bureaucracy he had to deal with. Torren would just stare up at him with wide, interested eyes and John insisted the kid knew exactly what he was saying. Teyla surmised that their child simply liked the sound of his father's voice. She understood completely as she, too, loved hearing John talk, a reminder that he was near and there for them.

Torren stretched in her arms and she lowered her gaze to her son. It had been an unbelievable experience caring for this child. As much as she was also exhausted at the constant feedings he required she would never want it any other way. He moved again and Teyla felt sadness fill her for a moment. She had so enjoyed feeling the child move within her for so many months and now she found she missed it. Having that connection to her child had been miraculous and hers alone. Now she needed to share him. And when he was screaming for no apparent reason, she was more than happy to do that, she chuckled silently to herself.

But even though she missed feeling the baby move inside her, she was thrilled to finally meet him face to face. He was absolutely perfect in every way. And her bond with him grew stronger with each passing second. She remembered this morning when John had been trying to calm him down and no amount of 'deals' or talks would pacify him, Teyla had taken him and settled him on her chest. He had immediately calmed and sighed almost in relief.

John had looked at her in wonder and whispered, "I guess sometimes you just need your Mom."

Teyla had then felt an immense rush of emotion surge through her at his words. She was this child's mother and he needed her and just that alone had been enough to soothe him. It was almost overwhelming and her eyes filled up with tears. John had noticed and sat down beside her, gently rubbing their son's back.

"He's so lucky to have you, Teyla. But I think he knows that." John had touched her hair then and added, "And I'm so lucky to have you, too. I can't even imagine how I got along before you were in my life."

Teyla wanted to say something snappy back but looking at John and the way he was gazing at their son, with such an expression of love and contentment on his face, she decided against it. She lifted her hand to his and simply squeezed it letting him know she understood.

But now she was still in the rocking chair in the corner and humming a gentle tune, hoping Torren would ease into sleep. As his eyes started to flutter, she slipped out of the chair and moved him to the beautiful wooden cradle Halling had made for them. She gently lowered him in and tucked a light blanket around him. She let the cradle swing softly and gave him a soothing pat on the back.

But before she began to move away, she gave him an assurance. "Your father and I are right over here should you need us, my precious child. Just so you know, you are not alone.

.

.

_~ finis ~_

_This story_ _brought me back to my first child, born 22 years ago today, July 10, 1989._

_The nurse brought her to me for a feeding but she just snuggled in my arms and fell back asleep. The nurse's response. "I guess she just needed her Mom"._

_The thought of that moment still makes me cry. So thank you, Kathleen Claire for making me a Mom and for 22 incredible years. This story is dedicated to you.  7/10/ 2011_

_._

_  
_


End file.
